The Secret Behind THEM!
by TheAnonymousWriter12
Summary: All the kids love Chuck E. Cheese they love the games and the animatronics. Then the kids go missing one by one, and they all go missing at Chuck E. Cheese, who is doing this, and who will stop them? Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and some parts that may seem disgusting.
1. Chapter 1- A visit to Chuck E Cheese

****Short Author's Note: This story is a work of fiction, the characters I create belong to me, and the plot all belongs to me, note I may not be one hundred percent realistic but hey that's what fiction is all about, and please note that I'm not trying to ruin Chuck E. Cheese or anything like that, just remember that this is fiction. Chuck E. Cheese Characters and**** ** _ _ **"Munch's Make Believe Band"**__** ** **all songs mentioned and anything that has to do with a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant belong to CEC Entertainment, remember to review my story and tell me you're opinion, and now Chapter One.****

* * *

"The night is calm it always is in June, especially on Sunday night." Thought sixteen-year-old James Conan as he was sitting on the bright red couch in the living room whilst watching TV. James always like to watch TV when he was bored, he was especially bored on this night. "Well, my parents will be home at ten-thirty and it's seven o'clock on the nose right now, Why couldn't they hire a babysitter to watch my little brother?" James thought to himself.

James was tasked with watching his younger brother Mike who was eight years old while his parents Diane and Matt Conan were going out for dinner. Then James heard footsteps coming from the stairs. James swiftly paused his television show and turned toward the stairs where he saw Mike on the stairs with his blonde hair, brown eyes, straight teeth and a height of four feet and ten inches he was also dressed in a blue Chuck. E Cheese shirt, and blue pants. "Hey, James" Mike spoke, "What do you want?" James replied. "Can you take me to Chuck E. Cheese?" Mike asked. James sighed.

James was about to say no but then he remembered that his parents gave him one hundred dollars in case he wanted to take Mike somewhere and he knew his brother really like going to Chuck E. Cheese since it was his favorite place to go, and he knew that his brother would give him a hard time if he said no. "Alright, I'll take you but let me put on my clothes."

James went upstairs to his room which contained a white dresser a brown desk, a High Definition Television, blue walls and a bed with green blankets. The room also had two windows with blinds shut. James opened up his dresser and put on a Black T-shirt since it was summer and the weather outside was seventy-five degrees even though it was seven in the afternoon, he also put on white shorts and black socks.

He walked into his brother's room. His brother's room looked identical to his own room except the walls were green, his brother's desk was white, his dresser was brown and the blanket on the bed was green which is where Mike was sitting. "Well come on, let's go before they close up for the night." Mike nodded and got up, James went into the kitchen to get his car keys for his car, grab his cell phone and grab his wallet he opened it and saw the one hundred dollars his father gave to him.

He felt someone tug on his shirt, he turned around to see his brother. Mike slowly gave him a hug. "Thank you, James." James was confused then James realized that Mike was thanking him for taking him to Chuck E. Cheese. James returned his brothers hug. "You're welcome."

They let go and walked to the front door. James and Mike put on their shoes. James wore green sneakers with white stripes, and Mike wore blue sneakers with green stripes. James opened the door and he and Mike walked out. James slowly shut the door and locked it. James and Mike both walked to the door of the car. Mike hopped in the back and James slowly got into the driver's seat. "Thank God I have my drivers license or else we wouldn't be going and Mike would be crying so damn loud that he would wake up the entire neighborhood." James thought to himself. James slowly turned on the car, put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

He then put the car in drive and began to drive. He drove straight until he came to the end of his street which was Elm Street. "Same old town here in Livingston, New Jersey." James thought to himself. He looked then right put and then turned left. He drove straight for four minutes until he reached a red light. After five minutes of waiting, the light finally turned green, and James drove forward, then he saw Chuck E. Cheese and turned right and found a space to park the car.  
They both got out and walked toward the entrance.

They opened the door and were met with the sound of music and kids having fun. "Hello, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese please roll up your sleeve please." Said a girl in a Chuck E. Cheese uniform. Mike and James nodded and rolled up their sleeves while she stamped the numbers on their arms. She then moved the red rope keeping them from entering out of the way and let them through. They walked in and saw the counter where they get their Play Pass and walked up to the counter.

James looked around to his left he saw tables where people can eat and the 1- Stage animatronic figures of Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls and Pasqually E. Pieplate performing on stage for the kids. James looked to his right and saw the kids playing arcade games, and more tables he also saw a stairwell and elevator leading up to the second floor which had more games.

He was broke out of his daze when he heard a voice. "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese how can I help you?" asked the employee. "I would like to have two play passes with forty points each," James replied. "Alright, that will be ten dollars." replied the employee. James pulled out his one hundred dollars and gave it to the employee. The employee gave James his change which was ninety dollars as well as gave him two play passes. "Thanks." Said, James, as he gave Mike his play pass and walked away.

"Alright, so James what do you wanna do?" Asked James with a smile on his face. "Can I have a pizza and a Coca-Cola and watch __"Munch's Make Believe Band"__ perform on the stage. "Did Mom and Dad give you dinner before they went out?" Asked James. Mike shook his head as if he was saying "no." James sighed. "Alright what type of pizza do you want?" James asked. "I want a plain pizza," Mike replied. James nodded and walked up to where you order your pizza.

A chef walked up to them. "We would like a plain medium pizza, and two large cokes," James spoke. The waiter nodded and handed him a metal stand with a number on it the number was thirteen. "Put this on you're table that's how we know what you ordered and where you are sitting." The employee said. James nodded and Mike lead him over to a table that was the closest to the animatronics. They sat down and looked over at the stage where __"Munch's Make Believe Band"__ was still performing __"Out Of This World"__. Mike was clapping at them, James smiled. "At least he is having a hell of a good time so far."

The pizza finally came when the song was over. After the employee left Mike said, "Finally I am so hungry." "Me too," replied James. They both took a bite. James didn't like the pizza he thought it wasn't that good but okay. "What do you think of the pizza Mikey?" James asked. "I LOVE IT!" Mike said almost shouting. "Okay, geez I know you love this pizza but you don't have to shout," James said.

Mike nodded and continued eating the pizza and watching the animatronics. James turned his head to watch the animatronics keep performing but he saw that they weren't performing anymore they were still on, but they weren't performing. James always wondered why they kept the animatronics on even when they weren't singing a song for the kids. James shrugged it off and he and Mike continued eating their pizza.

Just when James was about to finish the last slice of pizza the animatronics started to perform again for the kids this time though they were performing a song called __"Song Title"__. "They always perform weird songs, I guess I am always used to songs using profanity and stuff like that then songs being all cute and family-friendly." James thought to himself. That's when Mike pulled on James shirt. "Can we go play the arcade games now?" asked Mike with a smile. "Sure come on, let's do this." They both slowly got up to go play some arcade games.

* * *

"Look's like I win again James," Mike said happily. "I know that's the twelfth time you have beaten me at skeeball, let's play something else." Said, James. Mike agreed. "Yeah, we have like ten points left let's play the basketball game that's right next to us." James nodded and Mike followed him over to the basketball game. James scanned his play pass and the machine took away two points. James pressed the second player option. The basketballs came down and they both began to shoot.

At the end of the game James scored thirty points, whilst Mike scored thirty two points. "Looks like I beat you again James." Mike announced happily. James nodded. "Yeah I wish we could play more however the place is closing soon." Said James with a frown. "Awwwww." Replied Mike sadly. They began to walk down the stairs and walked towards the exit. "Hey James." Mike spoke. "What do you need." replied his brother. "I need to go to the bathroom." Mike said. James sighed. "Okay but be quick." Mike nodded and walked towards the bathroom. James looked at the show stage and saw the white curtains on the stage slowly start to come down and cover the animatronics. That's when his phone began to rang. James took his cellphone out of his pocket, and saw it was his friend David Snore calling him. He answered the phone.

* * *

Mike slowly walked into the bathroom and saw that no one is in their. He walked over to the urinal, pulled down his pants and underwear and urinated. After he was done urinating he pulled up his underwear than his pants and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. After he washed his hands he went over to the paper towel dispenser and dried off his hands. He then slowly walked out of the bathroom.

When Mike walked out he saw James talking on the phone. Mike slowly walked over to his brother until he noticed that near the animatronics show stage there was a door marked "Employee's Only" Mike always wondered what the heck was in there, and always knew that he wasn't allowed in the backroom. Mike being curious walked over to the door, put his hand on the round doorknob and turned it and to his shock the door was unlocked.

He slowly opened the door and looked behind him, he saw that James wasn't facing him and was looking the other way talking to his friend on his cell phone. "James won't know I'll be gone for a second." Mike thought to himself as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him when he turned around to see what was in the room he saw that it was nothing more but the Janitors Closet, Mike was disappointed. "I thought this was going to be something cool not something crappy like this." Mike thought to himself.

Mike walked around the room trying to find something interesting, then when he leaned against the wall he felt something being pressed. He moved away from the wall and saw that one of the tiles were pushed in and saw that one of the walls were moving out of the way. "A secret door, Oh my god I found a secret door," Mike said to himself.

Mike slowly walked towards the opening and saw a flight of stairs, he slowly began to walk down the stairwell very slowly. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell he saw an empty room with a paper in the center of the room just sitting there. Mike walked up to it and read it to himself. "As we all know our pizza sucks, but we can change that, as long as you follow the directions below, to make some new and improved pizza."

Mike didn't know what they were talking about, "What do they mean the pizza sucks?" Mike thought to himself. "To me, the pizza is amazing, to my brother well... he isn't a big fan of it... wait there's more to this." Just as Mike was about to read the second paragraph of what the paper said, he felt something very sharp hit him in the head, he fell down, he felt his own blood trickling down his head, he also saw the world around him slowly fading away. Just before everything faded he saw a blurry figure in front of him saying, "Now you know, but those who know our secret must not live anymore."

* * *

"Alright man I got to go bye." James hung up. "Man Mike is taking a hell of a lot of time in the bathroom, I should check on him." James walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Mike you in here buddy?" James shouted. James was shocked when he didn't hear an "I'm coming." or a "James, let me take my time." When James walked in he didn't see a single person in their. "Mike?" James asked getting very nervous now. "Oh crap, he isn't in here, oh crap my parents are gonna ground me for so damn long." James thought to himself, then an idea hit him in the head.

"Wait, I was on my phone maybe he is somewhere in the restaurant." He opened the door and walked around the first floor of the Chuck E. Cheese and he didn't Mike anywhere. James getting worried quickly went up to the second floor to look for Mike and saw that Mike wasn't upstairs either. "Oh no, where is he I have to look harder." Just when he was about to keep looking he heard an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"May we have your attention, please? Chuck E. Cheese is now closed and everyone must leave thank you." The announcement went off. James sighed and walked downstairs, then another idea hit him in the head like fifty bricks. "Wait he must waiting for me outside in the car." James thought to himself.  
Just as he was going outside he walked up to a staff member and said "Um sir, I lost my brother can you go look for him, he is wearing a blue Chuck E. Cheese shirt and blue pants, he is also wearing blue sneakers." James said to the staff member. The staff member sighed, "The place is closing and I want to go home, but I will look for you're brother." The staff member said walking away.

James sighed, "I hope he finds him, I couldn't find him... what if he was taken away? Oh crap, what if someone came up to him in the bathroom and took him away while I was talking on the phone, what if..." He was snapped out of his thoughts when the employee talking to him. "Um, sir?" James looked at him. "Unfortunately we couldn't find him maybe he's outside near you're car, or in the parking lot." The employee suggested.  
James sighed and walked outside, "MIKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" James practically shouted at the top of his lungs. He began running around the parking lot shouting at the top his lungs, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" After ten minutes of shouting James gave up and walked towards his car, tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

When he got to his car he looked around a little bit hoping to see Mike near his car, waiting to go home. James didn't see him, he slowly unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat he turned on the car and saw the time it was nine thirty in the afternoon. James took out his cellphone and dialed his mom's phone, after three rings he heard his mom's voice. "Hey Mom, I have some bad news." James began his voice beginning to crack as he talked.

"What's up?" His mom asked her voice so fluffy and innocent. "Her voice won't be so innocent when I tell her." James thought to himself. "I took Mike to Chuck E. Cheese sometime later he had to go to the bathroom and my friend called, when I was done talking to him I went into the bathroom and he wasn't there, I looked around for him and I still couldn't find him, then when the place was closed I asked a staff member to look around and he when he was done looking he said he couldn't find Mike, then I went outside to look for him shouting his name at the top of my lungs, and he never came, and I don't know where the hell he is and what the hell happened to him." James ended in sobs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE BROTHER IS?" His mother practically screamed into the phone. "Look don't tell me now, tell what happened when me and you're father get home." "Okay Mom, bye," James said and hung up.  
James put the car in drive and slowly drove out of the parking lot, still crying. He drove out into the street where he met a red light, after one minute the light turned green and James drove on until he saw the "Elm Street" sign he turned right and kept driving until he pulled up to his house where he saw his parent's car in the driveway. James sighed, he didn't want to see his parents right now since he knew that they would be pissed off at him. James pulled his car into the driveway, turned off the car, and walked into the house.

When he walked in he saw his parents sitting down at the dinner table in the kitchen. "James please come here we have much to discuss." James walked over to the table and sat down his parents looked pissed off at him. "Now can you explain to me and you're father what happened." His mother said her voice calm as the wind.  
James sighed, "Well it all started when I took my brother to Chuck E. Cheese, he wanted to go and I decided to take him, when we got there we went in bough two play passes with thirty points and ordered a pizza and a soda, and sat down near the animatronic band."

James looked up seeing his parents nodding. "Keep going." His father said. "Then when we were done eating our pizza and drinking our soda, we got up and decided to play the arcade games we played for a good two hours we were about to leave the restaurant when Mike said he had to use the bathroom, I let him use the bathroom and then I got a call from my friend David." James stopped taking a breath and then began talking again his voice starting to crack as he spoke.

"So I talked to him and when I was done I went into the bathroom to check on Mike to see if he was done since he was in there for five minutes, I walk in and call his name, he doesn't respond and I don't see anyone in their, I panic and begin walking around the restaurant too see If I can find my brother, then they announced they were closing and I had to leave, I go up to an employee and ask him to look around, they look around and they tell me he couldn't find him, then I think that he must be waiting for me near my car, I call his name at the top of my lungs and I don't hear him, I had to leave I couldn't find him, that's what happened."

When James finished he was sobbing with tears rolling down his face like a waterfall. Diane and Matt look at each other for a few moments and then turn back to James. "James, we know that you were talking to you're friend and weren't paying attention, however, did you feel anyone tug on your shirt at all when you were talking?" Matt asked his son. James only shook his head as if he was saying "no."

His parents sighed tears beginning to leak out of their eyes, "James, we are all going to do our best to get your brother back, we will do anything possible to find him, but for now you aren't grounded it isn't you're fault that you didn't see your brother wander off, we are disappointed that you weren't paying attention, but that doesn't matter we need to find him." James mother said sobbing.

James nodded. "You can go to bed, for now, James we will discuss what we will do in the morning." James nodded again, and walked upstairs into his room, took off his shirt, pants, socks, and underwear, put on his lounging clothes and new underwear, bring his old clothes to the bathroom dropped it into the hamper. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth when he was done, he spit out the toothpaste and looked in the mirror. He saw his dark brown hair, white skin, brown eyes, a height of five feet and eleven inches and straight teeth.

James walked into his room and turned off the lights, he went to his bed and went to sleep where he dreamed that his brother was alive and that they were playing basketball together, and having fun with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Posters and another visit

****Author's Short Note: Here it is Chapter 2 to my story I hope you guys like this one, and make sure to give me some feed back on how I can improve.****

 ** **Once again Chuck E. Cheese Characters and "**** ** _ _ **Munch's Make Believe Band"**__** ** **and all songs and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant and all prizes that have to do with CEC belong to CEC Entertainment, also note I did not use a real phone number I used a fake number, and yes I know (most) Chuck E. Cheese restaurant's (except for the new ones) don't have walk around characters and I know they don't do this on kids birthday (yes I know they have Chuck E. come out to wish the birthday star a happy birthday) but hey it's MY story MY fiction so don't complain about it, and now Chapter Two.****

* * *

When James woke up the next morning, he turned his head to see the sun shining through the window. "The dream I had last night was so peaceful, but yet... I wish Mike was with me when we left, I can't believe this crap happened." James thought to himself as he left his bedroom and, went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. When James got downstairs he saw that his mom downstairs in the kitchen making him breakfast. "That's weird she's never awake at seven-thirty in the morning on a Monday in June." James thought to himself, as he went over to his Mom to give her a hug, his mother turned around when she heard him come in.

"Good Morning Mom," James said giving his mother a hug. "Morning James," replied Diane. "Mom, you don't have to make me breakfast this morning, I can do it myself, just like I always do," James spoke nicely. "It's okay James, I will make you breakfast this morning." replied his mother. James sat down at the table twiddling his thumbs. "What are we going to do, about... well you know," James asked. "We are going to put up "Missing" posters around the place, to see if people have seen you're brother." Said Diane.

James's mother put James's breakfast on the table, which contained buttered toast, scrambles eggs and some bacon as well as orange juice to drink. James began to eat his eggs. "So... do you want to get started on the missing posters as soon as I am done eating my breakfast?" James asked his mother. Diane nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the bright red couch in the middle of the living room.

When James finished everything he put his dishes in the dishwasher and, walked into the living room where he saw his mother creating the "Missing" posters when James walked up to see what photo she was using, he saw that she was using a photo of Mike standing next to Jasper T. Jowls, they both had their arms around each other's shoulders. "She took that five month's ago on his birthday." James thought to himself.

James remembered when his mother took that picture, it was Mike's eighth birthday, and Chuck E, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls and Pasqually E. Pieplate came to wish Mike a happy birthday. James knew they were just people in a costume, but to Mike they were real. James remembered how Mike smiled when he gave the characters a hug, took pictures with them, and played some of the games with the characters.

James looked at the poster and read it, "Missing, Mike Conan, age eight, a height of four feet and ten inches, was last seen at Chuck E. Cheese if found, please call 888-111-2222. "Do you need any help, mom?" James asked. His mom nodded still working. James sat down on the couch and began cutting out the copies of photo's she had and pasting them onto the posters.

When they were finished James went upstairs and put on his Green Shirt with red pants and blue shoes, James walked downstairs where his mother was waiting for him they both walked outside hanging them up on every phone line near them. When they were done putting up the posters, they went home. James went into the house and began to walk upstairs when his phone rang in his pocket, he looked and saw that his friend David was calling him again.  
He answered his phone. "Hey, dude." James greeted. "Hey James, I heard Mike went missing and you guys are looking for him, I feel a hell of a lot sorry for you." Spoke David. "Thanks, dude so... what are you up to?" James asked. "I am watching my nine- year old sibling Josh right now... hold on for a sec," David said. "Okay," James replied.

James knew David had a younger sibling and Josh was Mike's best friend. "Hey James, I know this may sound awkward but, Josh wants me to take him to CEC, and since you are taking recent events pretty hard... why don't you come with us?" David asked. James didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether or not to say yes or no. He knew Josh loved Chuck E. Cheese as much as Mike. "Sure David, I will go with you guys, why the hell not," James said smiling. "Alright dude, I will come pick you up in my car, I will be there in about five minutes, bye." Spoke David. "Bye," replied David as he hung up.

James went outside and waited for David to come, about five minutes later, David's car pulled up to the driveway. James walked up to the car and sat in the passenger's seat of David's car. "Yo fam, what's up," David asked as he held up his hand for a high five. James gave David a high five. "I have been fine fam, thanks for asking," James replied. David nodded, and then they drove off to Chuck E. Cheese, David drove to the end of the street and turned left.

Five minutes later he stopped in front of a red light and then when the light turned green, he drove straight for a minute, pulled into the Chuck E. Cheese parking lot and found a space that was the closest to the entrance. "Before we go inside," David announced. "Josh, you are going to stay with me at all times no matter what." "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Josh asked. David sighed, "If you have to go to the bathroom then I will come in with you except if you have to go number two." David spoke. Josh nodded.

They all got out of David's car and walked towards the front doors. When they went inside they were greeted with the sound of kids having a hell of a good time and the smell of none other than Chuck E. Cheese pizza. When they got to the part where they had to get their arms stamped with a number a woman came up to them. "Hello, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese, can you please roll up your sleeves?" They all rolled up their sleeves. James turned his head to the left seeing the animatronics performing on the stage.

"Mike loved watching them perform." James thought sadly. James knew Mike loved watching the animatronics perform on the show stage, James knew it was just animatronics on stage just moving their jaws and torso. But to Mike even though it was fake to Mike, it was all real, and not animatronics. James was snapped out of his thought by David's voice. "Hey James you in their?" David asked. James nodded, "Well come on bud." David said happily. James nodded and followed them to the counter where they get their play passes to play the games. The man at the counter smiled at them as they walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese, how may I help you?" The employee asked. "We would live three play passes with forty points each on them." Said, David. The employee nodded, "That will be about ten dollars." David reached into his wallet and pulled out ten dollars. The employee took the ten dollars and put them in the cash register and gave them their play passes. James, David, and Josh all walked over to a counter to where they order their pizza. "Wait, why are we getting pizza?" asked James. "Cause why the hell not?" David replied smiling. James nodded smiling and laughing. "Sometimes you can be so funny David," James told him, still laughing.

They walked up to the counter. "We would like a large pizza and three large coca cola's." Said, David. "That will be twenty-one dollars." replied the female employee. David handed him the twenty-one dollars, the employee gave them a metal stand with a piece of cardboard in the middle of it which had the number nine on it. They went over to a table that was the closest to the show stage. When they sat down Josh immediately watched the animatronics perform __"Every Boy, Every Girl."__ James thought it was a very nice and very peaceful song.

The pizza came fifteen minutes later after the song ended when it came they all dug into the pizza. "David and Josh both like this pizza, I find it okay, not perfect but okay like it needs improving." James thought to himself. When they were finished eating their pizza they got up out of their seat and walked over to the arcade games to play, some of the arcade games.

* * *

"Hah, looks like I win again for the millionth time!" Josh spoke happily. "Yeah, it sure seems like you won a million times... more like eleven times in one hour," David said Laughing, James laughed along with his friend. Josh didn't look too happy. "Come on guys, don't ruin the fun I am having here, please," Josh spoke. David and James both stopped laughing.

"Okay Mr. We cannot laugh and something we think is funny as hell," said David rolling his eyes. "Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time left to play some of the games, let's play them now before Chuck E. Cheese's closes for the night." Spoke Josh impatiently running over towards the basketball game right next to the game they were playing which was skeeball.

David looked and James and sighed, "Come on, let's play some games with my brother before he gets mad that we didn't play with him at all." David spoke walking over to his brother wanting to play a game of basketball with them. Josh scanned his play pass which revealed he had two play points left, which was just enough to play basketball. After Josh scanned his play pass, he pressed the two player button on the game, and the basketballs came rolling down so they could shoot.

When they came down, David and Josh both played against each other whilst James watched them. "Me and Mike really had fun playing this game... I wish I didn't lose him." James thought to himself looking down. When James looked up again, he saw that David and Josh were done playing their game. "Josh beat me with a score of thirty-six, I had a score of thirty-four... I was so fricking close." David said, chuckling. Josh had the look of victory on his face.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go downstairs, and cash in my tickets," Josh said running downstairs. "Hey wanna talk, while we wait for your brother to get back?" James asked. "Sure, we ain't got nothing better to do," David replied. James and David walked over to an empty table, and sat down, beginning to talk about what was going on with their lives currently.

* * *

Josh walked up to the "Ticket Muncher" and began cashing in his tickets for a receipt hoping that, he had enough to get a Chuck E. Cheese Plushie. After he finished cashing in his tickets, he pressed the button that would print a receipt for all the tickets he had cashed in. When the receipt printed it read that he had cashed in one thousand, one hundred and elven tickets in total. "Holy crap, that's A LOT of tickets," Josh said. "I hope I can get a prize for the number of tickets I have." Josh thought to himself as he walked up to the counter.

When Josh reached the counter he saw that the door marked "Employee's Only" was open, Josh always wondered what was in there. "I wonder what's in there?" Josh thought to himself as he walked over to the door, he looked behind him and saw the employees weren't batting an eye to where he was and what he was about to do. Josh looked over at the stage and saw the white curtain in front of it, meaning that they were going to close soon. "Oh, crap, I better hurry before this place closes." Josh thought to himself as he walked into the door. When Josh entered he shut the door behind him. When he looked to see where he was he saw that he was in the Janitors Closet.

Josh was disappointed he thought he would be somewhere cool, not something boring like a Janitors Closet. Josh walked around trying to find something cool. When Josh leaned against the wall he felt something move against his back. He moved away and saw one of the tiles were pushed in, he heard a noise and saw that there was a secret door. "Oh my god, a secret door, maybe there's something cool down there," Josh said to himself as he heard the door slam behind him as he began to walk down the stairs.

When Josh reached the bottom of the stairs, and his eyes widened in shock to what he saw. Josh saw a piece of paper on the wall, but what shocked him the most was he saw Mike sitting on the floor in a slumped position. Josh walked forward, not caring about what the paper said, when he got closer to Mike, he saw that Mike's head had a huge cut in it, he saw that his hair and face had blood on it. "Oh... my... god," Josh said in shock at what he saw. Josh crouched and placed to fingers on Mike's throat, he felt no pulse, nothing.

Josh placed his ear against Mike's chest, he didn't hear a heartbeat. "Oh my god, Mike is dead," Josh said to himself, his eye's widening so wide, they could almost fall out of their sockets. Josh was about to run upstairs, to tell James and David what he just found, but before, he could even run up the stairs he felt something grab him and hold him down, before Josh could turn around to see, who it was he saw a Machete held up against his throat, just before Josh could scream for help he felt whoever grabbed him placed his hand against his mouth.

"Wait a minute this hand it feels..." Josh's thoughts were cut off when he saw the Machete slice across his throat, Josh felt whoever grabbed him let go of him and Josh fell to the ground frantically grabbing at his neck, he felt himself choking on his own blood, he saw that the world was turning darker and blurry. Then he saw a figure in front of him saying, "Now you know, but those who know our secret must not live anymore." Josh recognized the voice, but before he could think of who it was everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, David lets go check on your little brother and see if he's done cashing in his tickets," James spoke. David nodded and they both walked downstairs to one of the "Ticket Munchers" and saw that Josh wasn't there. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," James said. He and David walked towards the bathroom, they walked in and saw people in their, but not Josh, they knocked on the stall, "Hey Josh, you in their?" David asked. "I ain't Josh and I don't know who the hell he is anyway." The voice inside the stall spoke. James and David walked out of the bathroom, David was beginning to panic. "Dude, where the heck did he go, he couldn't have gotten that far away, he is out of play points so there is no way that he is playing the games because he is out of play points," David spoke panicking.

"Dude, all we need to do is talk to an employee, and ask them to look, we can do that," James said trying to calm David down. "I guess you're right come on," David spoke walking over to the counter. "Um excuse me, but my friend here lost his brother and we don't know where he is can you look for him?" James asked. The employee sighed.

"What does you're brother look like?" The employee asked. "He is wearing a black Chuck E. Cheese shirt, gray pants and black shoes, he is four feet high and nine inches tall, he has blonde hair and brown eyes," David spoke. "Alright, I'll look around." The employee said. "This happened to me, where did Mike go, where did Josh go, did he go to our car or something, where is he?" James was snapped out of his thought when the employee spoke.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't find you're brother." The employee spoke, with hints of sorry in his voice. David sighed, "Maybe he's in the parking lot." David said, getting nervous. They both walked out of the place. When David, got outside into the parking lot he ran around screaming "JOSH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, PLEASE ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

After five minutes of David screaming for his brother, they finally gave up and they walked back to their car. When they got to the car, they hoped that Josh was there waiting for them, but to their shock, he wasn't there. They got into the car and drove off back to James's house, they walked in and they went up to James's room. They both sat down and looked at each other.

"Well, dude I am sorry I will do anythi-" James was interrupted as David punched James in the eye than he punched him in the nose, making his nose bleed. "Dude what the-" James began. "YOU JUST SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" David screamed at the top of his lungs. James was confused, "What do you-" James began. "IT'S your DAMN FAULT THEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS, IT'S YOU'RE FAULT THAT YOU STARTED A CONVERSATION WITH ME, MAKING ME FORGET THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST HIM, GOODBYE YOU BASTARD I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I SHALL LIVE!" David Shouted at the top of his lungs, he then got off the bed and walked downstairs to his car. James followed him, "Wait, dude." James shouted. "Go away I don't ever wanna talk to you again!" David shouted, as he started his car and drove away.

James started crying and walked inside, he walked up to the bathroom and put a tissue up his nose to keep it from bleeding, he brushed his teeth, urinated and walked into his bedroom, and checked the time, he saw it was nine-thirty at night, he changed into his lounge clothes and went to bed, he dreamed that he and David never had that fight and that they were having fun and Josh wasn't missing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dawn Of A New Day

**Authors Note: I know I am a monster having kids killed, but hey it's fiction, so kids don't believe what you will hear in this story, This story is fiction and Is made for fun , and make sure to review so I can improve. Chuck E. Cheese characters,** ** _"Munch's Make Believe Band",_** **all songs and anything that has to do with a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant goes to CEC Entertainment, and now Chapter 3.**

* * *

When James woke up the next morning he woke up to see it was thundering outside. "The weather sure gets crappy sometimes." James thought to himself. Then he thought about what happened yesterday with David. "I can't believe, he got so mad at me just like that, It's not my fault maybe I should call him up and talk to him." James thought to himself as he picked up his cellphone and began to dial his friend's number.

James heard the dial tone four times when he heard David. "Hello?" David asked. "Hey David, listen I wanna-" James began but was interrupted by David screaming into the phone. "LISTEN I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU'RE CRAP RIGHT NOW GOT IT? I LOST MY DAMN BROTHER BECAUSE OF YOU AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TALKING TO ME I WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU'RE VOICE AGAIN, AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SMASH your DAMN TEETH IN YOU BASTARD!" David screamed, and then he hung up.

Tears began to stream down James face and onto his black lounge shirt. "I c-can't be-believe that I-I m-made hi-him lo-lose hi-his brother," James said with tears running down his face. His mother then knocked on the door. "Hey James what do you... James, what's wrong?" Diane asked concerned. "My friend David, he got mad at me because I was talking to him when he was supposed to be watching his brother, and now he is mad at me," James spoke looking down. Diane walked over to James and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"It's not you're fault, honey." She whispered into his ear, "I know you wanted to talk to him and he just forgot about watching him, so technically it's his fault, not yours." Diane was about to say something when James's phone dinged James looked to see David had texted him. "You want me to read the text David just sent to me?" James asked. His mom nodded in approval.

"THANKS A LOT, YOU JERK NOW MY PARENTS HAVE GROUNDED ME BECAUSE OF YOU, AND I LOST MY BROTHER HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW, SAD? I KNOW YOU DO, I AM SO PISSED OFF AT YOU FOR MAKING ME FORGET ABOUT LOOKING AFTER MY BROTHER YOU ARE A JERK AND YOU KNOW IT, WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU! WATCH YOU'RE DAMN BACK!" When James finished he saw that his mother was shocked. "Oh my goodness, he really is mad isn't he?" Diane asked James nodded in approval. "Why don't you go eat breakfast and take a nice drive around, and I will call David's mother and we will get this sorted out."

James nodded and walked downstairs to beet smacked in the face with the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. He sat down and ate his breakfast and drank his orange juice when he was finished he went upstairs and looked in the drawer and picked up a shirt that read "Best Brother Ever." "Mike made this for me, and to honor him I will wear it with pride." James thought to himself smiling as he put on the blue shirt with white text on it, he grabbed some blue shorts to go along with it, some white socks and went downstairs to put on his blue shoes.

James then walked into the kitchen to grab his car keys, walked outside started the car and began to drive away.

* * *

After James left, Diane walked into the kitchen and picked up the house phone and dialed the house number. The phone rang five times before someone picked up. "Hello?" They asked. "Hey Hannah, um I was wondering if we could talk to clear up some things," Diane spoke. "I wanted to clear some things up to since David is really pissed off and his friend because his brother died," Hannah spoke calmly not yelling.

"I know." Diane began. "But what happened, well according to James he said that they were talking and he didn't realize that David should have been watching his brother and stated that it was David's fault for forgetting to watch Josh." Hannah paused for a minute and then began to speak. "We know what happened, and just to let you know I think it's best that they don't hang out for a while because David here said that if he see's James again that he would beat him up or something like that," Hannah spoke.

"I know." Diane spoke calmly, "James told me, he seems depressed since he lost his brother and his best friend." "I am sure they will get along someday, not now but they will make up, and David will realize that it isn't James's fault." Said Hannah. "May I talk to David?" Diane asked. "Now's not the time, plus he's grounded for not watching his brother," Hannah spoke strictly. Diane was about to speak when she heard David shouting. "MOM WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT JERK'S MOTHER? SHE'S JUST A JERK AS JAMES IS!" "Hold on," Hannah spoke, then Diane heard Hannah shouting. "BOY YOU NEED TO SHUT your DAMN MOUTH I AM TALKING TO SOMEONE!" Then Diane no longer heard David's voice.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that Diane, anyways I gotta go, thanks for talking to me, I'm glad we talked to clear things up," Hannah spoke nicely. They both said goodbye to each other and hung up.

* * *

As James drove down the street he could hear and see the rain pattering and pattering against the window, "I thought this car ride would help, but this is making me even more depressed." James said to himself, as he drove out of "Yale Terrace" street and out into the road. "Maybe I should go to a convenient store and pick up some milk." James thought to himself as he drove up to the red light, waited for the light to turn green and drove up to the "Quick Chek" and parked in the parking lot.

He parked at the front of the store, got out of the car and walked toward the doors, they opened up automatically and he walked in to see one lady behind the counter, James nodded hello and walked towards the milk aisle and grabbed three gallons of whole milk, and walked towards the counter to check out the milk. James put the gallons of milk on the counter and the lady scanned them, "You're total comes to ten dollars and fifty cents sir." She spoke smiling.  
James pulled out his wallet and gave her eleven dollars, the lady took the money and put the money in the register, and put the milk in plastic bags, she then gave James fifty cents, James walked out went to his car, put the milk on the passengers seat, got in the drivers seat, started the car and drove away from the "Quick Chek."

James pulled out into the road, and drove up to a red light, he turned right to see the Chuck E. Cheese, when he looked even closer he saw his Friend Richard Camel with his younger brother John playing the arcade games. "I think I'm gonna leave him alone I have lost enough friends already." James thought to himself as he drove off. He was about to pull in to "Elm Street" when he decided to pull into "Maple Avenue" which was David's street.

"Maybe I should apologize to him." James thought to himself as he pulled up to his house. James walked out of the car and knocked on the door. When the door opened James was shoved to the ground. "Hey what the -" James was about to say when he punched James then looked up to see David sitting on top of him. "I am finally gonna give you what you deserve you jerk," David spoke, his voice cold and evil. James was about to speak when David starting punching him in the face over and over.

James was defenseless and David kept hitting him over and over again. "This is what you deserve you bastard take this!." David said as he kept punching James and the last thing James saw before he passed out was David's fist colliding with his face one last time.

* * *

 **Author's Short Note: I know no one has died in this chapter, and no one visited CEC but what about James's other friend? What will happen to his brother? Read the next chapter when it's available. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Kid Missing

****Chuck E. Cheese character's,**** ** _ _ **"Munch's Make Believe Band",**__** ** **songs and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belong to CEC entertainment, and now Chapter Four.****

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this crap," Richard said to his younger brother John as he drove up to the Chuck E. Cheese. "You promised you would bring me two weeks ago," John argued. "Listen that was two weeks ago, do you expect me to remember that crap, I am not a computer that's suppose to remember stupid crap like this," Richard spoke as he brought the car to a complete stop.

"It was either that or I would be a pain in the butt." John said smiling, Richard whipped his head around to face his brother who was wearing a green shirt with red text that reads "Party Hard" he was also wearing blue pants and red shoes, he had brown hair and green eyes. While Richard wore a blue shirt that read "Party Like It's Friday" in black text, he was wearing red pants and black shoes, he also had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Come on let's just get this damn night over with so I can go home and go to sleep," Richard said as he got out of his car, John smiled and got out of the car and followed his brother into the Chuck E. Cheese. When they entered the restaurant they were met with the smell of pizza and the sound of kids having a good time as well as the sound of "Munch's Make Believe Band" playing "In The Future" on the stage. "How are these kids attracted to these creepy-ass things?" Richard asked himself as he walked up to the male employee.

"Hello." He spoke smiling. "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese, where a kid can be a kid, can you please roll up your sleeves please?" Richard sighed and rolled up his sleeves, the employee then stamped the numbers onto his wrist. He let Richard and John through when he was done and they walked up to the counter where they but their play passes. "How much for two play passes with forty points on them, and a large plain pizza and two cokes?" Richard asked as he walked up to the counter.

The women calculated on the computer and then spoke "Your price will come to thirty-five dollars and sixty cents." Richard sighed and pulled out his wallet and gave her thirty-six dollars, he handed her the money and the lady gave him forty cents as change, Richard told her to keep it. The employee also gave them the number they get so they know where to bring their pizza.

Richard and John walked over to the table that is the closest to the show stage and sat down and looked over at the stage to see that the animatronic versions of Chuck E. Cheese and Jasper T. Jowls were performing a song called "Nothing Like Walk." "These songs are so lame as hell." Richard thought to himself whilst rolling his eyes, "Get some better songs in their jeez." Richard sighed and looked at his brother and saw that he was singing along with the animatronics.

"How on earth, could he be singing along to these garbage songs and not notice these animatronics are terrifying?" Richard thought. "I mean they are so creepy like I don't understand how these kids can like this stuff, this is corny as ever, like how do they come up with crappy songs like this, and are proud of themselves with these crap songs." Richard looked away from the animatronics and looked at his nine-year-old brother. "Hey Johnny," Richard said. John looked up at his seventeen-year-old brother and nodded.

"How are you attracted to these songs, I mean what do you think of these songs?" Richard asked. "They are very good it's impressive on how creative and immature their imagination is to create these songs, I love them," John spoke smiling. "I... don't like these songs, they are just not for me," Richard replied. John nodded. "I understand you're seventeen years old, you like other types of music," John spoke. Richard nodded. "You are right for once."  
Richard was about to say something when all of a sudden an employee came up holding a pizza and two sodas. "Here's you're pizza and sodas." The employee said putting the sodas and pizza on the table and paper plates before walking away. "Finally, the pizza is here," John said happily as he took a slice and put the pizza on his paper plate.

Richard slowly put a slice of pizza on his paper plate and took a bite of the pizza. "Holy crap this pizza taste's like asinine crap!" Richard thought to himself as he painfully swallowed the bite of pizza. "So... John what do you think of the pizza?" Richard asked. "It tastes amazing!" John said. "What do you think?" "To be honest it tastes like... crap it tastes like total crap," Richard said, John frowned.

"Aw come on bro, don't be so negative, be positive," John spoke. "It's hard to be positive when this pizza is crap and other pizza places sell pizza that's not garbage," Richard spoke. John sighed and turned to watch the animatronics preform and frowned. "What's wrong Johnny?" Richard asked. "The animatronics aren't performing," John spoke sadly. Richard turned his head to see that the animatronics were still moving but no song was being performed.

"Man that's creepy as hell, why do they keep them on when they aren't performing, they are creepy enough when they are performing, but now the creepiest intensifies through the roof." Richard thought to himself. "Hey, Richard the pizza is finished," John spoke snapping Richard out of his thoughts. Richard looked down to see that all the pizza was gone. "Holy crap John, you really like to eat pizza, don't you?" Richard spoke, John nodded. Richard sighed, "I guess this means you want to play the arcade games now." Richard spoke, John nodded in approval and got up. "Okay then, let's play these games," Richard spoke as they got up to play the games.

* * *

"Hah, looks like I win... for the sixty millionth time!" John exclaimed happily. "Yeah, I suck at these games," Richard said rubbing the back of his head. "Damn right you suck," John said laughing. "So what do you want to play now?" Richard asked. "Hmmm... I wanna play skeeball." John said happily pointing at the skeeball machine. "Alright, Alright looks like we have enough play points, for one more game," Richard said.

They walked over to the machine and scanned their play passes against the scanner the skeeball's then dropped and they began to play the game. When they were finished with their game Richard had an ending score of thirty thousand whilst his brother had twenty thousand. "Looks like I beat you this time John," Richard said smiling.

However, John wasn't smiling he was frowning. "What's wrong John?" Richard asked him. "We have to leave," John spoke. Richard sighed, he knew his brother loved going to Chuck E. Cheese but hated when he had to leave, he knew his brother loved having fun, but John had to realize that he had to go home. "Listen, why don't you go down and cash our tickets in for a receipt and I will wait up here for you," Richard suggested. John smiled and ran downstairs. Richard sat down and began to text his friends on his phone, however, little did Richard know that it would be the last time he would ever see his brother again.

As John slowly put his tickets in the "Ticket Muncher" he was shocked by how many tickets he earned, "One hundred and thirty tickets, Holy crap, that's a lot of tickets and I can't believe how many tickets Richard earned two hundred and sixty." Richard thought to himself, a little jealous of how many tickets his brother earned. John then pressed the print receipt button, "What big prize are you saving for?" The Chuck E. voice asked as the receipt came out.

"I don't know what I am going to get Chuck E," John said, as he stuffed the receipt into his pocket and began to walk towards the stairs when he saw the door near the stage was open, John always wanted to know what was back there, he walked towards the door and walked into the room only to see that he was standing in a closet. "I thought this room was special." John thought disappointed he began to walk around the room and leaned against the wall when suddenly he felt himself move.

He moved away from the wall to see that one of the tiles were pushed in, he also saw that there was opening. "Holy Crap, I found a secret entrance." John thought as he walked down the stairs. "Hmm, I smell a foul stench." John thought as he kept walking down the stairs only to be shocked by the sight he saw in front of him. He saw Josh sitting in the middle of the room slumped, with a huge gash across his neck, he also saw dried blood on his shirt.

"Oh my god, this is what happened to Josh? Holy crap he was murdered by someone, I need to get the hell out of here, and tell Richard." John thought to himself he turned around and bumped into someone, he looked up to see a dark figure holding something in its hands. "Wait that figure, it looks familiar," John said to himself, but before he could answer he saw the head of an axe coming towards his neck, and it was the last sight he saw.

* * *

"Where the heck is John?" Richard thought to himself as he got up from where he was sitting and walked downstairs toward the "Ticket Muncher" and saw the John was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" John thought to himself. "He must be in the bathroom." John walked towards the bathroom and walked in to see his brother was nowhere to be found, he then started knocking on the bathroom stall.

"John, you in their buddy?" Richard asked. "I don't know who the hell John is, and I ain't John so screw off!" The voice said rudely. "Jerk." Richard thought as he exited the bathroom beginning to panic. "Oh god, where is he?" Richard thought pacing around. "Maybe I should ask an employee." Richard thought to himself as he walked up to an employee.

"Um, excuse me can you look for my nine-year-old brother? I cannot find him." Richard asked nicely. The employee sighed and rolled her eyes, "This is the third time this week Jeez, anyways what does your brother look like?" The lady asked. Richard thought for a second and then spoke, "My nine-year-old brother named John was wearing a green shirt with red text that read "Party Hard" he was wearing blue pants, and red shoes, he also had brown hair and green eyes."

The employee nodded and walked off. "Oh man, where the hell did he go? Did he go outside or something I don't see him... what if he got kidnapped? What if a stranger ran up to him and took him away, oh crap I am so screwed, I am going to be in so much trouble, crap, what do I do. What the hell do I-" "Um sir?" Richard was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice, "Sorry, so did you find him?" Richard asked panic flowing through his voice.

The employee shook her head, "No, we didn't find him." Richard nodded and began to walk out the door when he got outside he saw it was still raining and thundering he began to run around the parking lot screaming at the top of his lungs, "JOHNNY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU'RE SCARING ME, IF YOU HEAR ME JOHNNY PLEASE MEET ME BY MY CAR!" Richard screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked toward his car.

Richard slowly walked into his car, and sat down getting the seat wet because he was wet, he turned on his car and honked his horn hoping that John would come to his car, Richard waited five minutes and John never came, he slowly drove out of the parking lot. "Man I can't believe I lost him, where the hell did he go?" Richard thought as he drove up to "Mark Street."

When he drove up to his house he parked the car in the parking lot and unlocked the door, when he walked in his parents looked at him, "Where's you're brother?" Richards mother Tina asked. Richard looked up to see his father Daniel looking at him worried. Richard breathed in and breathed out before he began to speak. "I lost him at the Chuck E. Cheese," Richard spoke his voice cracking. His mother looked at him. "You're kidding right?" She asked beginning to cry. Richard began to cry, "I wish I was mom." He spoke. "Richard go to you're room, while we do something." His father Daniel spoke crying.

Richard sobbed as he ran upstairs and jumped onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow about fifteen minutes later, he fell asleep dreaming of his brother.

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: Here it is, I hope you liked it, anyways I know I am cruel killing children, anyways Chuck E. Cheese character's,**** ** _ _ **"Munch's Make Believe Band",**__** ** **songs and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belong to CEC entertainment, I keep saying that so I don't get sued. Anyways see you folks later!****


	5. Chapter 5- Awakening

**Author's Note: Chapter 5, here it is, before we start I want to explain why the names are weird, the reason is because 's guidelines say** " **Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc"** **Chuck E. Cheese Characters, _"Munch's Make Believe Band"_ , and all songs mentioned as well as anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to CEC entertainment, and now Chapter 5.**

* * *

When James woke up he saw that he was staring at a ceiling, "Where on earth, am I?" James thought to himself as he looked around, he saw that he was sitting in a bed, and that he was in a room, that he was never in before, he saw a pulse meter, and he saw a table on each side of the bed with tools on it. That's when it clicked in his head. "Wait, a second I am in a hospital room!" James said to himself, that's when he saw that someone was entering the room.

"Oh, I see you have awaken from sleeping." The women said walking toward his bed and sitting down on the couch near the bed. "My name is Nurse Nelly and I came here to check on you to see if you have woken up and I see you have woken up from you're sleep." She spoke calmly. "Now I am going to go get the doctor, you wait here." She got up from her seat and walked out of the room and out into the white hallway.

James began to piece everything on why he was here in his mind, "Okay I am here because it all began with, me and my friend Daniel fighting he knocks me out all because he lost his brother, at Chuck E. Cheese, it wasn't my fault thought, but why did he beat the crap out of me? I think it's because of..." James was interrupted by a voice calling his name.

James looked up and saw a man with a white coat on, "Hello James, I am Dr. Stan , and I am here to ask you a couple of questions, but before I ask the questions I have some good news." Dr. Stan said smiling. James hoped it was good news about his brother. "You are going to be okay the wounds were minor, and you will be okay, you have no broken bones and you didn't break anything in you're body you are okay, and you will need no special treatment." James nodded.

"Now on with the questions." Dr. Stan took out a pad and paper. "James, do you know who you're attacker was and if you do what was his name?" James looked down at the bed. "His name was David Snore, he attacked me when I was going to visit him, he is one of my friends... well at least he used to be on of my friends." Dr. Stan started wrote down everything and asked the next question.

"Where does David live?" James thought for a second and then answered, "29 Maple Street." Dr. Stan quickly wrote it down and asked the next question, "Where were you last, when he beat you up?" "I was at his house." James spoke. After Dr. Stan wrote it down, he got up. "Thank you James, don't worry there is nothing to be worried about you are going to be fine, you don't need special treatment." Dr. Stan said smiling as he walked out. James sighed, as he closed his eyes and began to drift off in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When James opened his eyes, he saw his brother Mike standing in front of him, wearing the same clothes when he last saw him, James tried to walk toward him, but something was keeping him from moving his body. He saw that Mike was crying, he had his heads in his hands and he was sobbing loudly. James wished he could god over to his brother and comfort him, but deep down he knew that, Mike was missing, or dead.

James then realized that they were in a dark room and James didn't know where he was, then he saw James remove his hands from his face and that's when Mike ran toward him. "James help me!" He was screaming! "James help me something's trying to get me it's trying to kill me." James tried to reach his hand out, but whatever was holding wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

Just before Mike could reach his brother, some hand grabbed Mike's leg and pulled him into the darkness and when the darkness from which Mike was pulled into faded away, James saw the most god awful thing ever, he saw Mike was dead and there was blood dripping from his head, he also saw a black figure standing next to the corpse, but he was so well hidden in the darkness, he couldn't see the figure.

"He knew, and we had to kill him because... NO ONE CAN KNOW OUR SECRET... OLD PAL!" The voice spoke coldly. "Old pal, what is that figure talking about... and that voice, it sounds familiar." James thought to himself, then James saw a hatchet flying at his face. James tried to duck, but whatever was holding him in place, wouldn't let him move out of the way, he saw the hatchet was getting closer, and closer toward him, then he felt the hatchet hit him in the head and everything went dark, and silent.

* * *

When James woke up, he woke up in a pool of cold sweat, he looked around still seeing he was in his hospital bed, and that it was night out, James sighed. "I sure hope this dream I just had wasn't real." James thought as he went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Short Note: That's it that's Chapter 5 short one huh? Anyways, some chapters will be long or short, doesn't matter. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Home Sweet Home

****Author's Short Note: What's up it's ya boi again, here with Chapter 6 it's been a while since my last chapter, if you guys like some of the stories I have on here, review them, and take a look at some other stories I have written I think you guys will like them a lot, anyways Chuck E. Cheese characters, songs, Munch's Make Believe Band, and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to a CEC Entertainment, and now Chapter 6.****

* * *

As James woke up from his nice peaceful sleep he had to wonder, "What was that nightmare about? Why did that person call me an old pal, and why the hell does their voice sound so familiar like I have heard it before." James thought to himself putting his hand on his chin, trying to think about who that person in his nightmare was. But before he could get any ideas of who this mysterious character was he saw his parents walk into the room.

"OH MY GOD JAMES!" They both exclaimed hugging their son as tightly as they could, James returned the hug as tightly as he could as well. "Oh James, we're so sorry, that you were put in the hospital, who attacked you?" His mother asked. James wanted to tell them that his attacker was David, but James had an uneasy feeling that if he told his parents David hurt him, he would pay the price in one way or another.

"I... don't know who attacked me." David lied, still hugging his parents, they all suddenly let go of each other. "We came here to bring you home, James." His father spoke up. James got out of bed eager to go home. "Then let's go, I want to go home," James spoke tiredly. "James are you, tired?" His mother asked concerned for her son. "No, I'm just in deep thought." He replied, his parents nodded and they all walked towards the exit, but James had one thing in mind, "Who the hell, was that person in my nightmare?"

* * *

When they drove up to their home, they went inside and James went upstairs into his bedroom, jumped onto his bed and fell asleep hoping he could find out who that mysterious person was in his nightmare.

* * *

When James opened up his eyes he found himself sitting down at a table in Chuck E. Cheeses near the show stage, he looked around and noticed his younger brother Mike was walking out of the bathroom and then suddenly he saw him stop, James walked up to Mike, but noticed that Mike didn't see him. "Why the hell doesn't he see me is it because... I'm dead or..." James tried to think of an answer when he saw Mike walking towards a door marked "Employees Only."

James followed his brother into the room, and saw that it was a janitors closet, he saw Mike walking around, "It's as if he was looking for something..." James thought to himself, then he noticed Mike leaning against the wall and suddenly, a secret door opened up, he saw Mike slowly walk down the stairs, James followed him, "Wow, I didn't know that Chuck E. Cheeses had secret basements like this." He thought reaching the bottom.

James kept following Mike through the cellar, until they both came across a piece of paper, Mike walked up to it, James walked up to it as well, but suddenly he saw a figure lunge at him and tackle him to the side of the cellar pinning down to the ground, James tried to get up but whatever was holding him down was too strong for James to fight back.

James felt the figure grab, James's head and face it towards Mike, "You will watch." The figure spoke. James recognized the voice just like the last nightmare but, he couldn't figure out who this person was, James then noticed movement behind Mike, James tried to look at the figure but whoever was holding his head, wouldn't let turn his head toward the figure that was behind Mike.

James kept staring at his brother who was reading the paper, James tried to read it too, but the text was too far away for James to read it, suddenly without warning he saw his brother getting hit on the head with an axe, James saw his brother collapse to the ground, that's when he heard a voice, "Now you know, but those who know our secret must not live anymore."

"It's that same voice from my last nightmare." James thought to himself, then he felt something up against his throat, it felt like a blade, "Now it's you're turn James." The voice spoke out, James then felt his neck being slit open, he then started grabbing his throat, he felt himself choking on his own blood, then the whole world went black and silent.

* * *

James opened his eyes, and threw his head off his pillow, he sighed he was back home in his bed, he noticed the bed felt wet, he also noticed that the room had a foul odor, he felt his wet bed and saw that he hadn't pissed the bed like he thought, but it was a pool of cold sweat, "Jeez, when will these nightmares ever stop?" James asked himself in his head.

"Who were those people in my dreams? Why do their voices sound so familiar? It's like I've heard them before, but yet I can't figure out who these damn pricks are." James said to himself, trying to piece everything together. "I don't freaking get it, who are they, and what happened to Mike?" Then James's eyes went wider than dinner plates.

"Wait... what if... he's dead, what if he was killed just like in my nightmares? But it doesn't make sense who killed him, and why would they kill him? Soon I swear, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this mystery, even if it kills me." James then put his head back on his pillow and then he fell asleep, this time dreaming of him, his brother and all their friends having a good old time, just like they used to have.

* * *

 ** **Author's Short Note: Here it is, another chapter of this story, the ending of this story, isn't coming anytime soon, but I do recommend checking out my other stories that I have created, they are good in my opinion if you like this story, I think you'll like the others too. Anyways please review my stories and have a great day.****


	7. Chapter 7 - More Missing, More Sadness

****Author's Note: Well here it is Chapter 7, I haven't updated this story in a while, but I hope you guys are liking the story so far, anyways Chuck E. Cheese characters, songs,**** ** _ ** _Munch's Make Believe Band_**_** ** **, and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to a CEC Entertainment, and now Chapter 7.****

* * *

When James woke up, he immediately turned on the TV, and put on the news, James liked to watch the news, to see what was going on, but what they were showing on the news today, shocked him a little, the news reporter was talking about how six kids went missing at a Chuck E. Cheese in Livingston, New Jersey. "The police investigated the place," The news reporter began. "But when they finished investigating that place, they found no children in there, nor could they figure out who stole the kids, however, the place is still open when you go make sure to watch over your children."

James was shocked when he heard those words on the TV. "There are people, who went missing at this place?" He thought to himself, "People have gone missing here? I don't believe it, I can't believe it." Just as he was thinking he heard his mother call him down for breakfast. James got up from his bed and went downstairs into the dining room, where he ate his breakfast of toast and eggs, as well as some orange juice.

When he finished everything, he suddenly had an idea, "When the place opens, I'm gonna go in, and investigate what's going on here." He thought to himself, he looked over at the clock on the dining room wall and saw it was only nine thirty in the morning, and James knew the place opened at noon, so he decided to bide his time, by reading some books in his room.

Once it was time, he grabbed his car keys, changed into some clothes, and went downstairs. "Hey James, where are you going?" His mother asked him. "I'm just going out mom, don't worry." He told her giving her a hug, before getting into his car and driving off to Chuck E. Cheese.

* * *

When he got there, the employee gave him a weird look, "Don't you seem... a little too old for this?" He asked. "I know, but hey, is there anything wrong, with a guy like me visiting my childhood?" James asked to the employee. "No, I guess there isn't sir." He replied, stamping his arm and, removing the red rope allowing him to go inside. "Alright, now all I have to do is stay here and watch, to see what happens." James thought to himself sitting down, watching the animatronics preform Friendship Never Ends. "They are wrong, friendships DO end." James thought shaking his head, thinking of David.

"Why the hell is he mad at me?" James thought to himself. "I didn't do crap, and he's pissed off at me for something, HE did. I don't understand and I believe I never will." Then James noticed something, something he never saw before, he saw that at the end of every show performed, a white curtain closes on them. "That's weird, is that something new they are doing?" James thought to himself, then he heard music, he turned around and saw the walk-around versions of Chuck E., Helen, Munch, Jasper and Pasqually.

"Oh, that makes sense, it makes it seem they are real." James thought to himself once again, realizing why there were curtains. James watched for a while longer when suddenly tears began rolling down his face. "I remember Mike used to love those live shows," James said, speaking to himself. "He loved to dance, grab the tickets, and at the end, he loved taking a picture with the gang as well, I remember when HE asked me to be in the picture with him."

* * *

James watched as they finished another live show, they threw the tickets and all the kids including Mike, dropped to the ground to grab them, when Mike grabbed enough he ran up to James. "Hey James, can I take a picture with the gang?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Sure, of course, you can," James told him. "But can you be in the picture with me?" Mike asked him. James looked at him weirdly, "No thank you, Mike, besides I'm too old to take pictures with them." James told him.

Mike looked at him disappointed, "Come on bro, you never take a picture with me." Mike whined. "Why do you even want me in the picture?" James asked him. Mike looked up at him with, puppy dog eyes. "Because you're my brother James," Mike told him. James wanted to say no, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay, I'll take a picture with you." He told him, Mike smiled. "Okay, I'll go ask the staff member," Mike told him walking over to her, James followed, and gave her his phone, and walked over to the characters he stood next to Mike, who was standing next to Munch, James put an arm around Mike and his other arm around Jasper. Mike did the same with James and Munch.

"Alright," The staff member told them, bringing up James's phone, and made sure the camera was pointing at them, "Say cheese." Mike and James smiled.

* * *

James was snapped out of his memory when he saw a kid, walking over to a door marked, "Employees Only." He saw the kid enter, and not come out. "That's weird." He thought to himself. "Maybe I should ask a staff member what's going on." He got up from the seat he was sitting in and walked over to the counter. "Can I help you, sir?" The woman working behind the counter asked. "I saw a kid, who I don't know go into the "Employees Only" room and thought I should, let you know."

"Thank you, for telling me, sir." She replied walking away, a few seconds later, James saw the same women, come around the corner, and go into the room. A few seconds later, she came out and walked up to James, "There's no in there sir," She told him. James nodded and sat back down, he pulled out his phone and looked through it.

"This is getting weird." James thought to himself. "How could the kid not be in there." James was looking through the photo's he took when he spotted the picture he and Mike took a year ago, he opened and saw the photo, it was the photo they took after a live show. James smiled, whilst looking at it. The picture made him feel happy, he looked at it, noticing how young he was at fifteen, and how young Mike was at seven.

The photo showed him and Mike with an arm around each other's shoulders, and one arm around the character they were standing next too. He saw Jasper had put his arm, around his shoulder, and Munch put an arm around Mike's shoulder, he remembered how they both smiled so bright that day, as well as remembering how happy, Mike was when James decided to take the picture with him.

"Jimmy?" James put his phone down and turned around seeing the source of the voice, which was a man looking around. James decided to get up and walk over to him. "Is there something wrong?" James asked casually. The man looked at him, face pale, and eyes wide. "My son went missing, have you seen him?" He asked. "I saw a kid wearing a green shirt go in the "Employee's Room" but other than that, I didn't see him come out he probably came when I wasn't looking," James told him.

"Thank you, sir, let me see If I can get a staff to look for him." The man spoke frantically, going over to the counter. "This is weird." James thought, and went over to the doors, and walked out. That's when something clicked inside James's head. "Wait, a second." James thought pulling out of the parking lot and into the road. "What if that room, is involved with kids going missing?"

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: Here it is Chapter seven, I hope you liked it, stay tuned for Chapter Eight coming soon, and see ya folks.****


	8. Chapter 8 - Suspicion

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter to this story, I'm glad this story is starting to get some views, I don't know if you guys like this story or not, but please review and tell me you're thoughts, and as always Chuck E. Cheese characters, songs,** _ ** _ **Munch's Make Believe Band**_**_ ** **, and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to CEC Entertainment, and anything else referenced belongs to their rightful owners and now Chapter 8.****

* * *

As James pulled into the driveway of his home, he couldn't stop thinking about that room, he also couldn't think of a good reason why that room, was part of all the kids going missing in that place. "I just don't understand why kids go missing in that damn place." James thought to himself getting out of his car and walking up to the steps of his house.

He unlocked the door and, was greeted by his father, "Hey James, where have you been?" He asked. "I was just out, you know getting fresh air," James replied, not wanting to tell his father, about what he had really been doing. "Did you hear on the news about the Chuck E. Cheeses near us?" His father asked him, not sure if his son knew about what happened.

James merely just shook his head, "No, tell me about what they said on the news." "Well, they've been saying that many kids have been going missing." James tried his best to look surprised, "Oh, I didn't know that it seems like Mike isn't the only one." His father simply nodded, and walked away, James decided to go up to his room and text his friend Richard.

James pulled out his phone and texted, "What's up dude?" and sent it to him, about less than a minute later, Richard replied "A lot of depressing crap, what about you?" James then texted, "Depressing stuff, what do you mean?" Richard then replied, "My brother went missing, and my family and I don't know what the hell happened to him."

"Where were you and him last, when he went missing?" James asked in his text. "We were both at the Chuck E. Cheese you and Mike go to," Richard replied. James was shocked, "You lost, you're brother there?" He texted. "Yeah, I did, why do you want to know?" Richard's text asked. "I lost Mike there." James simply replied, when suddenly, his phone screened changed to the screen, where he was receiving a call, and the call was from Richard.

"Hello?" James asked into the phone. "It's me, James, I decided to call you instead of text you," Richard explained. "Oh, okay." James simply replied. "So let me get this straight, you lost Mike at the Chuck E. Cheeses?" Richard asked, getting to the point. "Yeah I did, it sucks that I lost him, my parents seemed more depressed than ever," James told him.

"I lost John there, last I saw him, he told me he was going to cash in his tickets, at the "Ticket Muncher" or whatever the hell it's called, and he never returned to me, and trust me I searched the whole damn place and came up empty." James then heard Richard began to cry a little bit, "I just don't know what happened to him, and I hope to god he wasn't kidnapped, or I will find this bastard who kidnapped these kids and beat the crap out of him!" Richard pretty much shouted into the phone.

"Whoa, buddy, calm down I'm sure that John is alive and-" "How do you know he's alive?!" Richard interrupted, shouting into the phone. "You weren't there, and there for how on god's green earth, can you know he's alive, he could be dead somewhere for all we know, and you're just gonna jump to the conclusion that he is alive."

James was a little taken back by this, and after Richard was right, they didn't if he was alive and well, or dead somewhere in heaven or burning in hell. "You're right Richard, your brother might be dead or alive," James told him, trying to make Richard feel better, and hope to Jesus he won't lose Richard like he lost David. "Thank you for admitting that I am right," Richard replied. "You're welcome bud, I just don't wanna lose you like I lost David."

"Wait, you and David?" He asked, curiously. "Yeah, David got pissed off at me, because he thinks it's MY fault that he lost his brother when it's really his fault," James explained. "You know David." Richard began, "He gets pissed off easily, there was this one time, me and him were talking, and his brother ran off, and we soon found him in the woods near us, and he got all pissed off at me, because he thinks it was my fault for making him lose focus on his brother, when it really was his."

"Richard, I think I might know what happened to our siblings." James began. "What is it?" Richard asked. "Well, I visited the Chuck E. Cheese earlier today, and I saw this kid, whose named Jimmy apparently, and I saw him walk into this room by the stage marked, "Employee's Only" and he never came out, I asked a staff member to check in there and she said she saw no one in there."

Richard then spoke up, "James, I think you might have found something." "What is it?" He replied. "I believe you might have found the secret behind them, maybe they know something that we don't know, maybe it's like that creepypasta _"Chuck E.'s Special"_ , what if something's happening to those kids." James got curious about this, "What's _"Chuck E.'s Special"_ about?" James asked, knowing nothing about this story.

"Well," Richard began. "It's a story about how they make fun of a special pizza they made in the 70's with extra cheese and crap on it, and the creator decided to have the pizza contain children remains in it, to explain why it tasted so good, well in the story at least." James felt like he was going to vomit, he had never heard of something so damn gruesome in his life, or at least something as gruesome as that.

"That's freaking disgusting," James spoke, trying not to vomit onto the carpet of his bedroom. "I know right," Richard replied, agreeing with him. That's when an idea formed in James's head. "Richard, I have a plan," James spoke. "What is it?" Richard replied, wanting to know what his friend was planning. "One day, when the place is closed, let's sneak in there and find out what the hell they are hiding, I am sick of tired of kids going missing, I want to know the goddamned truth."

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds before Richard finally replied, "Dude... that idea sounds like a damn good one if you ask me." James was shocked that Richard thought the idea was a good idea let alone to pull out. "Alright then dude, when do you want to do it?" He asked. "Well today's Thursday, let's do it tomorrow on Friday, we'll discuss later on what we are going to bring."

James nodded, "Alright then dude, I'm gonna go, see ya." "See ya," Richard replied before James hung up. James looked over at his clock and saw it was four o' clock and decided to take a little nap, he slipped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There it is folks, another chapter, I hope you guys like it, and make sure to review this story and my other two story's, until next folks, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Plan To Find Out

**Author's Note: Here it is Chapter 9, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, and I hope you guys review it and tell me how I can improve my future works, oh and before I forget. Chuck E. Cheese Characters and** ** _"Munch's Make Believe Band"_** **all songs mentioned and anything that has to do with a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant belong to CEC Entertainment, and now Chapter 9.**

* * *

When James awoke, he turned to his alarm clock and saw it was five o'clock in the afternoon, he decided to shoot Richard a text, to see if he could come over and discuss what they were going to do, so he turned on his phone and opened the Messages app, "Hey Richard, you wanna come over to my house, and plan what we are going to do tomorrow?" He asked, and sent the text.

It wasn't even a minute later when Richard replied saying, "Sure, I'll be over right away." "K then," James replied, turning off his phone, and decided to check the news, to see if anything suspicious has happened yet. As soon as James turned on the news, he immediately heard them talking about more missing kids at the Chuck E. Cheeses.  
"It's strange." The news reporter spoke. "This is a big mystery that we can't solve, despite it being so damn simple!"

James shut off the TV and began to think. "Why are so many kids going missing?" He said to himself, "Does it have to do with the door marked, "Employees Only? No, it couldn't be could it?" Then, James heard the doorbell ring. James walked downstairs and opened the door, revealing Richard, wearing a plain white shirt, and black shorts. "Come on upstairs into my room, we'll discuss more," James said, and they both began to walk upstairs. "Hello, Richard." Said Diane Conan. Richard simply nodded and followed James into his room. "Okay, so what the hell, are we going to do?" James asked as Richard sat down on his bed, "I don't know, we have to both think about how we are going to do this." Richard replied.

James looked at him, "I was watching the news this morning, and I saw that more kids are still going missing a that same Chuck E. Cheese's." Richard looked at him, "I know, I saw the same thing on TV." He replied. James simply nodded, feeling a little stupid that he thought Richard hadn't seen it. "Well, I think we should focus more on how we are going to break into that damn place, then us sitting here talking about the damn news," James told Richard strictly.

Richard nodded in agreement, and the two teens went quiet, thinking about how they were going to pull this off. Suddenly, an idea popped into James's head, he tapped on Richard's shoulder, who immediately looked at him. "Why don't we sneak in, and hide in that little play place in there and we wait until the place closes," "I like that Idea." Richard replied, "It sounds like a damn good one to me." Suddenly, a question popped into James's head. "Wait, when are we going to do this?" James asked. "Well, let's do it right now, we ain't got nothing to lose, do we?" Richard asked James merely shook his head, "Well then come on then, let's get in you're car and drive down to the place, and see if we can pull this damn thing off." Richard got up from the bed, and went downstairs, James got up from his bed, grabbed his car keys and went downstairs, and into the car where they drove off.

* * *

When they arrived, it was about five thirty in the afternoon, they walked in, and were immediately greeted once again by the sound of kids, and the smells of food lingered in the air. They walked up to the employee at the kid check and looked at them weirdly. "Aren't you two, too old for this?" She asked them. "Were just visiting a place we used to love as a little kid." James replied, "You got a problem with that?" Richard asked rudely.

The employee put his hands up in defense jokingly, "There ain't a damn thing wrong with that." She then proceeded, to stamp the backs of their hands, and took down the red rope, and the two walked in. "Well, we got a while before the place closes at ten, so let's play some games," James suggested. "Let's do that," Richard replied, as they walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's, how may I help you two... teens." The employee said. "We'll both take two play passes with forty play points," Richard said to him. The employee nodded and activated the play passes, "Alright that will be twenty-one dollars, and sixty cents." The employee spoke. James gave him the forty dollars, from his wallet, and the employee handed them play passes, and receipt and the two teens walked off to play the games.

* * *

"Wow James, you are pretty good at this game," said Richard, as he watched his ass getting beat at Skeeball. "I know, I used to kick Mike's ass at this all the time, at this game," James replied, starting to frown. "Now, I can't play against him anymore." Richard put an arm around James, "Don't be upset James." He spoke comfortingly. "I lost my brother too, and once we get to the bottom of this you'll be glad that you finally found out."

James looked up at him and smiled, "You're right Richard." He replied, "I'll be damn glad that we found out what happened to them." Richard nodded. "Let's keep playing, I mean we have four hours, till we have to attempt our plan to find out." "You're right." Richard replied, "Let's get back to playing some games, and let's see what happens to us when we attempt our plan." James nodded, and they both walked around looking for some games to play.

* * *

"Yo, Richard, you wanna get something to eat, I mean I'm starting to get hungry." Richard looked at him a little upset. "James, you know damn well I despise the pizza here, and you expect me to eat the crappy pizza here?" James looked down. "Well, we have about three and a half hours before we have to attempt our plan, so I'm thinking that we get something to eat, in case we get hungry later you know," James replied. Just before Richard could say something, he heard James's stomach begin to growl, and it growled pretty loud too.

"Judging by how loud you're stomach growled, I'm guessing you're very hungry for some food huh?" Richard asked, James simply nodded. "Fine dude, let's eat, I'm getting a little hungry myself." James smiled, "I knew you would come around to it bud." They walked away from their game, and downstairs they felt a little embarrassed as they walked they felt like they were being stared at by the younger kids, as they walked by.

As they walked, James couldn't help but look at the portraits of Chuck E. and his friends on the wall, he couldn't stop smiling as he looked at them. "I don't know why, but these portraits of the characters remind me of Mike, I don't know why, but probably because, he loved Chuck E. and his friends." James thought, "James, why are you looking at those portraits?" Richard asked him.

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Richard, "They remind me of Mike," James told him. "Oh, okay," Richard replied. They both walked up to the counter and saw there was a line, they got on the line and waited about two minutes before they were at the counter. "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's, how may I help you?" The employee asked. "We'll have a large cheese pizza and two cokes please," James told him, "Alright, that will be seven-teen fifty." The employee replied. James reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he gave the employee, eighteen dollars. The employee took it and gave James fifty cents as his change, James and Richard both walked away, from the table and sat down near the Show Stage where the animatronics preform, "Doesn't that stage bring back memory's Richard?" James asked, pointing his thumb towards the stage.

Richard turned and saw the animatronic version of Jasper playing a song called, "Jaspers In Arizona." Richard looked at him, "It kind of does." Richard began. "It brings back memories of having birthdays here, playing the games, playing in the play area, seeing the animatronic shows thinking the shows are amazing and trying the pizza here thinking it's amazing, now when you walk in here, you think of this place as nothing more of a kiddie place, you think the games are crap, you think the animatronic characters are creepy and you think the pizza is crap too."

James nodded, "Yeah, this place can seem like a crapshoot after a while, but it still brings back those memories right? They bring those memories back of you with you're younger brother, and you see he is having fun, and you can't stop smiling, knowing that as long as you're brother is happy, you're happy." Richard nodded, "Richard, do you recall ever meeting the characters when you were younger and did you like meeting them?" James asked.

Richard nodded, "Yes I did meet them, when It was my birthday, I remember giving them a hug and taking pictures with them, I liked it, did you?" Richard asked. "Yeah, I did, when it was my birthday and when Mike wanted to meet them after they finished doing a live show," James replied smiling at the memories he and Mike shard. They both heard footsteps and turned to see an employee walking up to them with their pizza and beverages.

"Here is you're pizza and beverages." The employee said as she put the pizza and beverages on the table before walking away. James and Richard both take a plate and a slice of pizza and begin to eat. They both took a bite and Richard sighs. "This is pizza isn't that good James, besides there is better pizza... then this." James nodded, "You're right but hey, it isn't so awful you wanna throw up right?" "You got me there," Richard replied.

Richard turned to look at the stage and saw that the animatronics were no longer performing but they were instead just moving, as if they were playing a show, but they aren't. "Don't you always happen to find that creepy?" Richard asked. "What's creepy?" James replied. "When the animatronics are just sitting on the stage moving, but not performing, don't you find that creepy?" Richard asked, "I find it a little creepy, but not to the point where I have nightmares, you know?" James replied, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I do find it weird." James continued, "That they don't put the curtains when they aren't performing but they do those live shows." Richard hesitating a little, grabbed another slice of pizza and slowly began to eat it. "Hey, when we figure this all out, I hope that soon enough, everything will go back to the way it was, we'll have our brothers back, and everything will be back to normal," Richard told James, smiling. "You bet you're ass, that everything will be back to normal." James replied grinning, "Maybe, David will be friends with me again, after all this." Richard nodded, "I hope so too bud, and soon enough we may know the truth."

* * *

Once Richard and James finished their pizza and beverages, they began to walk around and find some more games to play to pass the two hours left that they had. James stopped by the photo booth. "Hey Richard, let's get a picture, for old times sake." Richard turned around, "Sure, why the hell not." They both got in and pulled both of the little curtains at the two entrances of the photo booth shut, and sat down, Richard scanned his play pass, and they heard the little shutter snap, knowing that the picture was taken, and they both stepped out and collected the pictures.

"Man, doesn't looking at the photos we just took remind you, of doing this with your friends when you were very little?" James asked, looking at Richard, "Yep, it sure does remind me of when I was younger, when I took pictures with you, and my other friends." Richard replied, grinning a little bit. "Well, what do you want to do?" James asked, "Let's play more games, I guess." Richard replied, shrugging.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time, it was time to initiate there plan to find out. "Alright Richard, you ready?" James asked. "You bet you're ass, I'm ready James," Richard replied, smiling a little bit. They both walked downstairs, and walked over to the play area, and was greeted by the strong scent of sweat. "Man this play area smells disgusting," James said, his nose wrinkling at the smell of it. "You can say that again buddy," Richard replied.

They both looked around, too see if were any employee's or parents watching them, and were glad when they saw no one watching them. They both entered the play area, and climbed up, wanting to vomit at the strong scent of sweat, but continued on until they were in the tubes, and they both laid down in the tubes, "Now, we just have to wait until everyone leaves before we can go and walk around." Richard whispered, not wanting anyone but James to hear him.

James simply nodded, and went back to laying down, annoyed at the kids whining that they didn't want to leave the Chuck E. Cheeses. "I hate it when kids complain that they don't want to leave this place." James whispered, annoyance in his voice, "Me too James." Richard replied. "It's gonna drive me goddamn crazy if those kids don't leave soon."  
However, soon the kids were gone, and the only sound there was, was the sound of the employees. "You know how there are those videos on YouTube where, teens hide in those tubes, in the play area?" One employee said James and Richard began to get nervous. "Yeah, maybe we should check those tubes, just in case you know." James and Richard felt their hearts start beating at what felt like three thousand beats per minute. "Nah, I ain't going up there, it smells like crap up there." Said one employee, "Are you?" "To hell with going up their, and suffocating from the scent of sweat up there." The other employee replied.

"Yeah, let's not check, I mean who would be stupid enough, to attempt something like this?" The employee asked. "Whoever attempts, those types of challenges are stupid, but crazy bastards." The other employee replied before they both began to walk away. James and Richard felt their hearts calm down, "Man, that was a close one." James whispered breathing frantically, "I know right?" Richard replied.

Soon enough, it wasn't long before the lights were off, and the sound of the employees walking around faded away. James looked out the window and saw nothing but the dark play area, and it looked like no one was there. "Alright, you ready to get out of this tube, and figure out what the hell, they have been hiding?" James asked, "You bet." Richard replied.

They both slowly crawled out of the play area, and turned on the flashlight on their phones, they walked around and noticed that the curtains on the show stage were closed. "Hey Richard, wanna peek under the curtains?" James asked, "I guess." Richard replied. They both walked over to the show stage and walked over, they lifted up the curtains and shown their flashlights underneath, but strangely they didn't see, any of the animatronics feet, in fact, they didn't see anything.

"That's weird there is nothing here." James stated, "Yeah, there is nothing here maybe the animatronics are flipped to make the illusion that they aren't there." Richard replied James, nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll go look around upstairs and, you look around down here," Richard spoke, walking away from James. James then began to walk around, looking for anything out of the ordinary, when suddenly he remembered the "Employee's Only" room.

James walked up to the door slowly opening it, bracing himself for what type of god-awful things that would be in there. But, to James's surprise, he saw it was nothing more than a janitors closet. "Maybe there is something in here, like a secret door or something like that." James thought looking around looking for something suspicious when he noticed a tile that stuck out from the rest.

"This tile, is pushed out a little, what would happen if I pressed this tile?" James thought to himself, as he placed his hand against the tile, and with little, to no strength, the tile was easily pushed back into place. James noticed one of the walls move out of the way, revealing a doorway. "What the hell is this?" James thought to himself, as he walked up to the doorway.

James looked in and saw a stairwell, leading down. James slowly, began to walk down the stairwell, which lead him to a room, where he saw another doorway, James walked into it and was met by a dimly lit room, where a machine sat against a wall, as well as meat, in plastic wrapping. James was confused, "I have never seen anything like this before, what is this room?" James thought to himself, as he walked up to the machine, looking for instructions on how the machine worked but found nothing.  
"Maybe I should tell Richard about this," James said to himself, as he turned around, he immediately stopped at his tracks and looked at what was in front of him. The animatronic version of, Jasper T. Jowls was standing in front of James, he was holding an axe in his animatronic paws.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you are, Chapter 9, it's a little longer than my other chapters, and the story has been on hold because my computer broke down, and I needed a new one, anyways here's the next chapter will be here soon, and until then later folks.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Secret Is Now Told

**Author's Note: Here it is folks, Chapter 10, this story is coming to an end, I don't like this story, I felt like I made a terrible horror story, and I feel like it needs** **to end, on this chapter, oh and for one last time folks, Chuck E. Cheese characters, songs,** ** _ _ **Munch's Make Believe Band**__** ** **, and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to CEC Entertainment, and now the final Chapter of The Secret Behind THEM!****

* * *

James was stunned. "H-how, a-are you?" "Heh, surprised were alive, eh James?" Jasper interrupted, in his actual voice. James's blood went ice cold, as he heard those words. "H-how does he know my name?" James thought to himself, as he shook violently, in fear. "Heh, you look like you've seen a ghost James, besides we all remember you, me, Chuck, Helen, Munch, and Pasqually, we remember you since you were young, and we even remember when you used, too take your brother Mike here too," Jasper said, as James's body began to shake more violently.

Jasper stepped forward, "I see you found our secret room, that no one knows about, not even the employee's know about it." James stepped back, not wanting to be near the animatronic with an axe in his paws. "No one has seen this room, and those who do... don't come back," Jasper said, laughing like a mad man. "W-what d-do y-y-you mean b-by that?" James asked, stuttering like a mad man.

"Well, when anyone, mainly kids come down here, they usually see a corpse of a dead child murdered... by us" Jasper began. "Then when they see the dead body, they try and escape, but we catch them, and kill them. Then, we take one dead body, and put in that machine back there." Jasper said, pointing at the machine with his axe. "That machine right there, is the machine we use every time we kill a kid, and do you know, what that machine does James?" James shook his head.

"Before I tell you what that machine does let me say, it was a shame we had to kill Mike, Josh, and John, we like them, but they found out, so we had no choice." James became furious, and was about to go over there, and beat the hell out of Jasper, but something kept him from doing so like he was afraid to do anything. "Now about the machine." Jasper began, "That machine there, is where we put our dead victims, and... that machine there, it grinds them up... into meat!" Jasper finished, grinning like a mad man. James felt like throwing up upon hearing what Jasper said.

"Then, we put the meat in those cases, and then secretly at night, we bring them into the kitchen, where they use that meat, as toppings, and people actually eat it!" Jasper stated. James threw up, upon hearing this, and fell to the ground, "W-why, w-would y-you d-do this?" James asked as he threw up. "We did this because our pizza is garbage, it's absolute crap, and we couldn't take it anymore, so we decided to add this meat, too see if it would change anything, and it seems like it did, after all why do you think the rating for our pizza with toppings have gone up?" Jasper replied, laughing like crazy once again, as James threw up once again,

"So... does... that mean... our-" "Yes, you're brothers were used and were eaten by our customers..." Jasper began walking toward James slowly, "Now, since you know our secret, it's your turn to join your brother." Jasper began to walk towards James, slowly, clinging the axe. James looked up and saw Jasper walking towards him, with the axe in his paws, James got up and began to run. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Jasper shouted, running to catch up with James.

James ran up the stairs, as fast as he could, and ran out of the janitors closet, and out into the main room, dashing under one of the tables to hide under. As he was hiding underneath the table, he that the curtains on the stage where open, when they were shut before they closed, and he saw the animatronics get and start moving. "Oh god... I'm going to die." James thought, tears streaming down his face, "Please god, don't let me die, don't end my life here, I still have so much to do before I die!"

James was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the animatronics speaking to each other, "Did you happen to see where James went?" He heard Jasper ask, "He's cowering under that table right there." He heard Munch reply, "Okay... thank you for telling me by the way, oh, and can you guys help me out?" He heard Jasper ask, his animatronic friends. "Sure." He heard them all reply, "Oh god, I'm gonna die, that's it I'm gonna die here." James thought to himself once again.

As James was panicking, an idea came to him, "If I'm quiet and fast enough, maybe I can dash under the next table, before those creepy-ass things can see me." James thought to himself as he prepared himself to dash under the table, and with a quick quiet gasp of breath, he quickly got onto all fours, and crawled as fast, and quietly as he could under the table. "I hope to god, that they didn't see me." James thought to himself, as he cowered under the other table. James suddenly had a vision in his mind of the animatronics flipping the table over, and dragging him down to the room, and put him in the machine alive.

James shuddered at the thought in his mind, "They won't find me, as long as they didn't see me, and I probably shouldn't panic, I should think positive." James thought to himself once again. However those thoughts were shattered, as he heard a table flip over, James started shaking wildly, and looked up, and smiled seeing that the table, he was hiding under had not been flipped over, the other one had been flipped over.

"Where the hell is he?" He heard the animatronic version of Jasper shout. "Look around, he's hiding somewhere, and make sure, you find him, and bring him back... alive." The Chuck E. animatronic said. As James, heard the characters walk away and begin looking for him, he put his head into his hands, and silently, began to cry.

* * *

As James was hiding under the table in the party room, below, Richard was taking a look around upstairs, for something that he would think would be proof, that this Chuck E. Cheese's was hiding something that it shouldn't be hiding. "Hmm, for a crappy pizza place, they sure are good, with hiding their secrets," Richard said to himself, as he continued to look around.

That's when Richard, heard something from downstairs, he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. "What the hell, was that?" Richard said to himself. Whilst Richard wanted to keep looking around on the second floor of the restaurant, he really wanted to know, what was down there. Throwing caution to the wind, Richard slowly began to walk toward the stairs and began to walk down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was quite surprised, to see the animatronics from the show stage, actually be walking around the restaurant, like they were alive. "What the hell, is this?" Richard thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the animatronics, who were walking around the restaurant. That's when one of the animatronics turned, and that's when Richard and the animatronic version of Helen Henny, made eye contact.

Richard was frozen with fear, as he stood there as the animatronic turned around and walked away. "M-maybe it didn't see me." Richard thought to himself, "There's always the slightest chance that she didn't see you." As Richard was thinking this, he was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw all five of the animatronics staring at him, with some sort of weapon in their animatronic hands.

Richard turned around, and dashed back upstairs, faster than a Roadrunner. "Where to hide, where to HIDE!?" Richard thought to himself, as he dashed around the upstairs area, looking for a place to hide. That's when he saw a gap behind one of the arcade machines. Richard dashed toward the gap and managed to fit in the gap, behind the machine. "Oh god, I hope they don't find me..." Richard thought to himself. Suddenly he began to think about the consequences, of being found by the animatronics, he saw himself, being beaten up, chopped up, eating him. Richard felt like throwing up upon thinking about it, but he knew he couldn't throw up because if he did, the animatronics would find him, and do all those nasty things to him.

Richard was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the animatronics walk up the stairs. "Come out, come out wherever you are." The animatronic version of Munch said, playfully. Richard quietly put his hand over his mouth and nose, to muffle his breathing, in the hopes of being quieter. "Come on now, you can't hide from us, we know that you know about our secret James." The animatronic version of Jasper said.

"Secret what kind of secret, are they talking about?" Richard thought to himself, "Did James find something, that I haven't found yet... then if that's the case, as soon as they leave, I got to find James and fast!"

* * *

As Richard was hiding, James was still sitting under the table, cowering in fear, of being found and debating whether or not he should get out from underneath the table, and find Richard, and risk being found by the animatronics, or stay underneath the table, and wait till Richard comes downstairs and finds him. "Oh god, what do I do, what do I do?" James thought to himself, as he kept silently crying his heart out.

That's when he made up his mind, "I have to go out there, no matter what if I get found or not, by goddamn, I will find Richard, and tell him about what the hell is going on here!" James said to himself, as he crawled out from underneath the table and looked around, and was glad to see the animatronics weren't on the floor he was on, but was nervous, about them returning to the floor he is on, and him getting murdered by the animatronics.

James began, to walk around the dark, area near the stage, the only light being the glow of street lights, and a bit of the moon from outside, looking around, he saw nothing in the room he was, the only thing he did see, was the dining tables, and a bit of the play area, in the back of the restaurant. "Maybe, I should go check out the play area, and maybe I'll find something else in there." James thought to himself, as quietly as he could tip-toed over to the play area. As he tip-toed through the very quiet, and almost dead restaurant, he prayed that he was quiet enough so the animatronics wouldn't find him or walk down the stairs, onto the first floor, and see him walking towards the play area in the back. "Oh, god please don't make those horrible creatures, come down here and kill me, please god, I am begging you right now." James prayed, in his mind, as he continued to quietly walk over to the play area.

As James reached the play area, he silently began to inspect the outside of the play area for anything suspicious, besides the machine and that hidden room he had just found out about. "I wonder what else I'll find around here." James thought to himself as he continued to search, "Who knows, maybe I'll find a room full of human bones, maybe I'll find a room where rituals are performed, or better yet, I'll find a bunch of mutated versions of Chuck E. and his friends.. who knows?"

* * *

After searching around the play area, for what seemed like hours, James was quite surprised when he found nothing near the play area and was a little disappointed. "Aw, I really wanted to find something else," James said sarcastically to himself. That's when James, froze in his tracks as he heard the sound of footsteps.

James turned white, immediately upon hearing this, "Oh, god... where to hide, where to hide, where to HIDE?!" James thought to himself, panicking very badly. That's when James looked at the skytubes and an idea came to him. "If, I'm fast and quiet enough I think I'll be able to hide up their, till the animatronics leave the first floor, of this place." James immediately, climbed inside the entrance of the sky tubes, and very quickly, but quietly began to climb up inside of the sky tubes, once he was officially inside, the sky tubes, he walked over to the window's that had a view of the area where the show stage was, and peaked out, and was very happy that he was hiding inside the tubes, because what he saw, was the animatronic version of Pasqually, was walking around the area.

James brought his head, and body down below the windows, so the animatronics couldn't see through the windows, and see if he was in there. "Okay, I'm gonna be fine, they didn't see me, and I should be happy that they didn't find me." James thought to himself. Just, as James was calming down, James heard the sound of something being flipped over and knocked down.

James peered through the window, to see the animatronic version of Pasqually, flipping over the tables near the stage. "Thank god, that I moved from underneath the table that I was hiding under." James thought to himself, as he brought his head back down from the window, and layed his head down, on the cold hard plastic floor, of the sky tubes, trying to relax. "What time is it?" James thought to himself, as he brought his phone out, and was quite surprised to see that it was only thirty minutes after midnight. "Jeez, can't the night move on any faster, I wanna go home, and see my mom and dad." James thought to himself, beginning to tear up. "I wanna go home." James said to himself silently, as he put his head in his hands, "I wanna go home and see my mom, my dad, my friends and family, I just want to go home, please god, please Jesus, please end the night already, I wanna go home, please end this night, I'll do anything to have this night end."

* * *

James continued to cry for a while but eventually calmed down. "Okay, I need to calm down, nothing is going to happen to me, I am going to be completely fine," James said to himself, as quietly as he could, so the animatronics wouldn't hear him. James peered out the window again and saw none of the animatronics, near the stage or on the first floor for that matter.

"Okay, I need to go out there now, and find Richard, because who knows what the hell could have happened to him?" James thought to himself, as he slowly and as quietly as possible began to crawl out of the SkyTubes, and slowly and quietly began to walk towards the stairs, that led to the second floor of the Chuck E. Cheeses. James then slowly and as quietly as possible began to walk up the stairs. "Oh god, please don't let them be up here." James thought to himself, as he reached the top when he did, he peeked out and to his surprise, he saw that none of the animatronics were on the second floor of the Chuck E. Cheeses.

"Yes, thank god, they aren't up here." James thought to himself, once more as he slowly began to walk around the second floor. "Pssst, James over here dude." James heard a voice whisper. James looked around when he spotted someone hiding behind one of the arcade cabinets. "Richard, is that you man?" James whispered back to the figure. "Yes, it's me get over here, please." He heard Richard reply. James walked over to Richard and tried to squeeze into the gap. "James, I can't believe you made it up here, without that THING, seeing you," Richard whispered. James gave him a confused look, and Richard pointed behind him, James turned and saw the animatronic version of Chuck E. looking around for them. James turned around, and nodded, "Yeah, thank god I made it here huh?" James whispered.

"Yeah, thank the lord," Richard replied, whispering. Suddenly, James remembered about that basement, and machine, and decided to tell Richard. "Hey, uh Richard." James began, as Richard turned to look at him. "I uh, found something that I think you should know about," "What is it?" Richard replied, "Well, I uh found this basement, and in this basement, there's this machine..." James stopped, and looked down at the ground, "A-and, this machine, is used, by... the animatronics... and what they do, is when kids... go down there... they...kill them, and put them in this... machine, and it grinds... their body, into meat, and they use this "meat,"... for the pizza... and... people... eat... it." As soon as James finished, he and Richard threw up onto the ground. "Jesus Christ, are you serious?" Richard asked, eyes wide and face pale, "Richard, I would not be kidding about something like this, or I'd be laughing." James stated, looking serious.

Richard simply nodded, "Richard, I think what we need to do is get the hell, out of this place, and go to the police station, and tell them about what the hell is going on here, how does that sound bud?" James asked, looking at Richard. "James... is John-" Richard began, "Yes, John is gone, and his meat is.. well you know..." James looked down, not able to continue for a minute, "So, um Richard... what do you think about, my plan?" James asked. After looking down for a while, Richard looked and smiled, and said, "The plan sounds good James, anything to get back at those animatronics for killing our brothers, am I right?" James, felt some tears roll down his face and nodded in approval.

"Anyways James, I think we should move to the downstairs area of the place, because, I think if we linger here, too long, the animatronics might find us," Richard stated, cocking a thumb, too the animatronic version of Chuck E. who was turned away, and not facing them. James looked at the animatronic then the stairs, "Alright on the count of three, the both of us, are going to quickly and quietly, go down the stairwell, and wait on the bottom of it, okay?" Richard simply nodded, in approval.

"Okay, on the count of three." James began, "One... two... and... three." James and Richard quickly and quietly stood up and dashed, toward the stairs and down the stairs.  
"Okay, there's step one out of the way." Richard said, when they reached the bottom, "Now, here's something that's gonna be challenging, we now have to find a hiding place." James said. "Oh, that should be easy." Richard replied smiling, "With, the other animatronics searching for us down here." James stated, as he cocked a thumb at the show area, where the animatronics were walking around, and searching for the two.

"Never mind, then." Richard, simply stated. looking at James, "So here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna go in there, when the animatronics aren't looking, and we are gonna hide somewhere, until it is safe, walking around the hallways again." James replied, whilst watching the animatronics carefully search. "Hey Munch, have you seen them?" He heard Jasper ask, "No, haven't found a goddamn thing yet, Jasper." Munch replied, James, snickered at the fact that a family-friendly character, that is Mr. Munch, would even say a swear word.

"What's so funny James?" Richard asked, "I just think it's funny that Munch just said, goddamn, when he's supposed to be a family-friendly character, you know?" James replied, smirking a little, Richard nodded, and they went back to watching the animatronics search for them, that's when Munch turned around, and they quickly darted their heads behind the wall. "Hey guys, I think I saw something move, over there" They heard Munch say, their hearts began to beat fast as they heard those words. "Well go check then, you never know, it may James and Richard." They heard Jasper reply.

Then, they began to hear the footsteps, of the animatronic, slowly began to walk toward, them. James and Richard, looked at each other, "What do we do?" James whispered, "We can't go back upstairs, and risk running into Chuck E." Richard began to think, and then said, "James, let's hide under the stairwell, and maybe it won't see us." James nodded, and they both dashed underneath the stairwell, silently praying to god, that Munch wouldn't find them, and kill them, and put them into the machine, where they would be turned into meat for the pizza, and they would be eaten, by other customers.

Eventually, they heard Munch walk out the door, and into the main party area. "Did you find anything Munch?" They heard Helen ask. "No, I didn't find anything Helen, I'm sorry." They heard Munch reply. "Well, then keep searching goddammit, and don't stop searching until you find those two goddammit, now go find them now!" They heard Jasper shout. James and Richard slowly turned to look at each other. "Jesus, that was close," James whispered. "Yeah, it was." Richard replied, "Hey James, I think we should stay here, for a while until the animatronic leave, because if we go out there now, we'll get caught." James looked at him and nodded, "I think that's a good idea, too stay here until they leave." Richard nodded, "Yeah, I agree let's stay here."

* * *

James and Richard ended up staying underneath the stairs for quite some time, just whispering to each other, hoping and praying that they wouldn't be found by accident by the animatronics. As they were sitting there, they couldn't help but shake the feeling, that daytime, and the opening of the restaurant won't be happening for a while. "Dude, what time is it?" James asked, "It's about three o' clock in the morning." Richard replied, "Oh great, it's the devils hour, where apparently demons come out... but I don't believe in that stuff do you?" James asked, and Richard simply shook his head.

"Anyways, I think we should leave here, and go out into the main area," James stated. Richard nodded in approval saying, "Yeah, I think it's a good idea, I want to get out from underneath this goddamn staircase, so let's go." Richard replied, as they peaked from behind a wall, and saw that the animatronics weren't on the first floor, "Coast is clear, let's go." James whispered as they walked into the main area, they looked out the window and saw only the lights of a few restaurants open, the streetlights, and the moon in the sky.

Suddenly, James had an idea, "Hey why don't I go try the door, and you stand guard for me, in case they happen to come down here." Richard simply replied, "Okay, whatever you say." James walked over to the door, and pulled on it, and wasn't surprised to see, that the door was locked, "No luck, huh Richard." James said as he turned around, and turned white, Richard wasn't where he originally was. "Richard, where the hell are you?" James whispered quietly, not wanting to shout, then he heard something, he heard the footsteps of the animatronics, and quickly and quietly dashed towards the SkyTubes, and climbed up them quietly.

"Hey James, come here." he heard Richard whisper, James followed the voice, and there he was, "Jesus Richard, I thought they got you." James nearly shouted at his friend. "Okay, just shut the hell up, or you'll attract them," Richard replied, as he and James looked out the window too see the animatronic version of Chuck E. walking around, with a machete in his animatronic hands. "What do we do Richard?" James asked, looking at him, "I say we find a weapon, and destroy these goddamn bastards, for murdering our brothers." Richard replied, whispering, with a lot of venom in his voice.

James nodded, grinning, "I think that's one hell of an idea Richard, let's head on down into the main area, and try and find some sort of weapon, and kill these goddamn demons." James replied, as Richard nodded, his head, as they climbed out from the SkyTubes, and began to walk around the restaurant to try and find a weapon, and that's when James came across something, a fire axe behind a strong glass panel, with the hammer sitting by on top of the case waiting to be used to smash the glass.

James slowly walked up the case, and grabbed the hammer, and slowly looked around and saw no one, but Richard standing right behind him walking around, James slowly and carefully brought the hammer back and drove the hammer right into the glass, causing the glass to shatter, into small and large pieces. James swiftly grabbed the axe, as Richard walked up to him, "Well, it's good you found a weapon," He began, "But, we should probably hide under the table, you never know, they might have heard us." James and Richard then, quickly dashed, underneath one the tables, just as they heard a voice boom, "What on earth was that?!" It was Jasper's, and he sounded surprised, they heard the sound of the animatronics metal feet, thump against the stairs, and as it's feet thumping against the ground, as it reached the bottom.

"Hmm, they must have found that fire axe, well better get the other's down here, since one of them, can now defend themselves, against us." They heard it say, "But they can't win against us." They heard the animatronics feet, thump once more, before they heard, it the sound go away, but it didn't go away in their minds, "Well, they know now." Richard sighed, "Don't worry, we have to get those creatures by surprise." James stated, "And as long as we take them out, silently and out of their sight, I think that we will be just fine." Richard simply nodded and was about to say something, when they heard their feet once again, which was more than enough to shut them up. "Alright, now they can hurt us." They heard Chuck E. say, "Be on the lookout and everything will be just fine, but make sure, you check you're surroundings as you walk, you never know where they could be hiding."

James felt nervous, "Oh no, we're pretty much stuck under here now." James thought to himself, as heard the animatronics begin to walk around and search for him and Richard. James quickly peered underneath and saw one of the animatronics, beginning to walk over to where they are hiding. "If I'm quiet and quick enough I can take them out easily." James watched as he began to get closer to him. James brought the axe back, waiting to strike, the animatronic got closer, and closer, and then James as quickly as possible swung the axe and heard the sound of it cutting through the animatronics leg, and heard the animatronic fall to the ground with a loud bang, as the animatronic hit the floor. James quickly without thinking brought the axe back once more and sent it flying again, and heard it hit the animatronic once again, James did this a few times, until he thought it was safe enough to look, and see what he did, and when he did look, he could see that he had hit the animatronic version of Pasqually, and he seemed to have many gashes in his animatronic head, it looked the animatronic was no longer able to function, or able to get them anymore.

James proceeded to pull the animatronic underneath, the table, "Psst, Richard, look I killed him." Richard turned around and looked at the animatronic and smiled, "Alright buddy, you did pretty good." Richard stated, and was about to say something else when suddenly, the table was flipped over, and above them was the animatronics, staring down at them, they were grinning a monstrous grin, as they stared at them. James and Richard's faces, turned white, as soon as they saw them, "Uh, no hard feelings right?" James asked, trying to see if they wouldn't hurt them, however just after he said that Munch hit James and Richard, hard on the head, with a pipe and the two were knocked out almost immediately.

* * *

As James began to rise out of his unconsciousness, he began to hear them talking, "Well, well, well look who's awake." James opened his eyes slowly, and saw the animatronics staring at him, "W-where am I?" James asked, nervous. "Why, you're in the room where it all started buddy." Chuck E. replied, as James looked around seeing that he was indeed the room, with that machine, that's when James noticed something, "Where's Richard?" James asked as the animatronics chuckled. "Why he's right here." They replied, moving away, to reveal Richard against the wall, tied up.

"What the hell, have you done to him?" James asked, not being able to shout due to his head being in a lot of pain, from being hit on the head with a pipe. "Oh nothing yet, but when we do, you will watch it!" Munch replied. James realized this and tried, to get up, "Don't bother wasting your energy, bud, your tied up, so don't bother trying." Jasper told him, walking towards Richard.

"Oh no, they are gonna kill Richard, I can't watch this." James thought to himself, as he shut his eyes, however, Munch walked over to him and slapped him and said, "Open your eyes, or we kill you." James nodded, and opened his eyes, and watched as Jasper picked up Richard, and walked over to the machine. James watched as Jasper, put Richard on the conveyor belt of the machine, and turn it on.

Slowly, the conveyor belt moved forward, into the depths of the machine, Richard struggled trying to break free of the ropes that bound him, or try and get off the conveyor belt, but after a while, he finally gave up and sat there, waiting for the machine to grind him up, and turn him into meat. James silently began to pray and hoped that Richard wouldn't be killed and that something wouldn't happen to him or Richard.

Then, as if the god's from above had heard him pray, the machine shut off, and the conveyor belt shut off. The animatronics looked, at the machine in surprise and in anger. "What the hell?" Jasper exclaimed, walking over to the machine, "Why isn't it working?" He asked, inspecting it. "Maybe, it blew a fuse," Munch suggested, whilst Jasper was inspecting the thing.

"Well, then let's fix it, so we can kill them," Jasper replied, hastily, as Chuck E. walked over to a box full of tools, grabbing a few of them, that he thought could fix the machine, however just as, Chuck E. began to unscrew the main panel of the machine, he was instantly electrocuted, by the machine, killing him instantly. The animatronics looked at each other, and back at the dead animatronic, "Well, I don't think we can use the machine tonight, so we'll have to, wait until tomorrow." Jasper said, pointing at the clock, which revealed it was, about nine-thirty in the morning, which meant that the employees, would be arriving soon.

Munch looked at Jasper, and said, "Are you sure, Jasper-" "I'm sure as hell goddammit!" Jasper shouted back, "Now, knock the two out, and clean up, we don't want this damn place getting shut down now do we?" Jasper and Helen walked up the stairs, whilst Munch walked over to Richard and James, Munch began to raise the pipe over his head, and was about to swing the pipe at James, and knock him out, when suddenly he stopped, "I... can't do it." The animatronic said, "I just can't do it."

"Can't do what?" James asked, whilst cocking an eyebrow, "I can't bring myself to hurt you guys." He said looking down, "Why?" Richard asked, "Here you were ready to murder us, and now, you're not, this is a trap isn't it?" Munch looked at the two of them, "I remember all the good times, that you guys and you're brothers used to have here." He began, "I remember how much you and you're brother loved it here, and I can't bring myself, to hurt you guys, I'm so sorry."

James and Richard looked at each other, and was about to say something when Jasper spoke up from behind, "So you won't kill them huh?" Munch turned around, to see the animatronic leaning against the wall, "If you don't murder them you big fatass monster, I swear to god, that I will personally dismantle you piece by piece If you don't kill them." Munch nodded, and raised the pipe, "I'm so sorry." He mouthed to them, as he whacked them hard on the heads, with the pipe, knocking them out immediately.

* * *

As James arose, he began to wonder, "Was this a dream, am I home in my bed, asleep?" However, when James opened his eyes, he saw that he was still in the same room, from last night, "Goddammit, when the hell am I gonna get out of here?" James said to himself, as he looked around, "Wait, where's Richard?" James realized, looking around not seeing Richard anywhere in sight, "Richard, where did you go?" James asked, hoping that he would get a response, "I'm right here, turn around, James turned around to see Richard laying, against the wall, "What are we gonna do James, were trapped down here, what can we do?" Richard asked, sounding depressed.

James shrugged, "I don't know what to do Richard, and I don't think we'll ever be leaving here." James began to feel tears, running down his cheeks, as he leaned against the wall next to Richard, "We'll never see our families again, we'll be ground up into meat, and we'll be heaven." James looked Richard "I don't want to die yet Richard," James began sobbing, "There is still so much, I still wanted to do." James continued sobbing, Richard looked at him, "James calm down, we'll get out of here, we just gotta-" "WE WON'T GET OUT OF HERE GODDAMMIT!" James shouted back, "WE'LL BE TRAPPED IN THIS HELLHOLE TILL NIGHT, THEN THOSE GODDAMN CREATURES WILL KILL US!"

Richard looked at him, "James, stop shouting crap that won't happen because we'll both think of something to get us out of here, we can do it, I know we can do it." Richard stated, soothingly, James turned to him, his eyes filled with hope, "Do you really think, we can do it?" James asked. Richard nodded, "Yes, we can do it, I know we can do it." Richard replied smiling.

"So what's the plan?" James asked, looking at Richard. "Well, let's see if we can inch our ways up the stairs, and shout as loud as we can and maybe they will find us and we will get the hell out of here," Richard replied, whilst James simply nodded in approval, smiling. James and Richard proceeded to lay themselves on the ground, on their bellies, and began to slowly inch their way towards the staircase, and they were moving pretty slowly, across the hard floor. "Man, this is gonna take forever," James said to Richard, as he faced, the stairs which were about twenty-five feet away from them.

"I know, but trust me, James, we'll be there before we know it," Richard said as they continued to inch their way across the floor. As James, was inching he couldn't help but think of the negative consequences, of what's gonna happen. "What if we get arrested." James thought to himself, "What if they don't believe us, and they think we are some teenage delinquents, trying to cause trouble." James felt worried, as he thought of this, he didn't want to get arrested for no reason, especially since he had and Richard had done nothing.

Before he knew it, he was in front of the stairs. "Alright, know we must inch our way, up the stairs, if we don't they won't hear us," Richard said to James, as James nodded. "Alright then, let's climb" Richard and James slowly, began to inch their way up the stairs, at first they found it difficult, but slowly got used to climbing the stairs, and eventually the two, managed to climb to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, we made it to the top of the stairs." James said as he looked over to Richard, "Now what?" Richard turned to him, "Now, we shout till someone hears us." Richard inhaled, and then finally shouted, "HELP, WE'RE IN HERE, HELP US PLEASE, WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!" James inhaled, and began to shout as well, "HELP PLEASE, HELP US, WE'RE GONNA DIE, HELP US PLEASE!"

* * *

"God, why did they choose ME, to clean up the vomit, on the floor." An employee said to himself as he walked over to the door, that said "Employee's Only," on it. "Why, did it have to be me, don't we have enough with, finding that chef animatronic dismantled under a table today?" He thought to himself, as he opened the door, and walked over to the mop, and bucket, but as he walked over to them, he heard shouting, coming from the walls. They were saying, "HELP US!"

The employee, looked at the wall, and slowly walked over to it, "Uh, hello can anyone hear me?" He asked he heard the voices reply, "YES, JUST OPEN THE SECRET DOOR!" "Where is this door located?" The employee asked, "ONE OF THE TILES, ON THE WALLS CAN BE PUSHED IN!" The voices replied. "Okay, if you say so." He replied once more, as he began, to push in the tiles, on the walls. Then when he ran his hand over the one that looked out of place, he slowly pushed, with little effort and a wall moved, to reveal to teens, bound in ropes, on their knees, staring up at him, with pleading looks in their eyes. "Please unite us, mister," James said, as he the employee looked at them in shock, and in fear.

"Who the hell are you two?" The employee asked, "Well, we're trying to find out why the kids, are going missing here, and we found out, what happened to them." Richard looked down. "Well, what on earth happened to him, and what sick man, did this?" The employee demanded in a high, and strict tone. James looked up and said flatly, "It was the animatronics." He said, "What?" The employee replied, "The animatronics would lure, them down in this room, and kill them, then they would put them in this machine, and it would grind the kids up into meat, where that meat, would be used for your pizza, why do you think the ratings for the pizza, have gone up."

The employee looked at them, "Do you think this is a game?" He asked, "What happened to the kids, and why were you two trouble makers down there?" "James told you what happened to them, and for us? Well, we got caught by the animatronics, and they locked us down there, they put me on the conveyor belt, and almost killed me themselves, go take a look if you want, we are not lying."

The employee looked amused, "Heh, okay I'll go look and see if this "machine" is down there." He replied as he walked down the stairs, "Bah, what a lie, there is no such thing, as that machine." He thought to himself, "We would have known about it."

However, as soon as the employee reached the bottom, his face turned white, as he saw the machine in all its glory, and saw the meat, in the plastic bags beside it, they weren't lying to him. The employee dropped to his knees, "Jesus, they were right." He said in disbelief, "No wonder, I thought that pizza was good, so does that mean, I ate a kid?" The thought made him sick in the stomach, and he threw up onto the floor. "No, it's no true." He said, tears rolling down his face.

Slowly, the employee reached into his pocket, and slowly dialed 911, and put the phone to his ear, "911, what's your emergency?" He heard the 911 operator ask, "Uh, sir I think I found the dead kids at the Chuck E. Cheeses." He said, "Okay, we're sending out police cars now sir, what happened to them?" He heard him ask, "They are nothing but Chunks of meat, the murderer, he ground them up in this machine, in this room we don't know about." He stated, started to cry again, "Okay sir, the dispatch will be there soon." The 911 operator said, "Now, do you happen to know who murdered them?" The employee was about to tell him that the animatronics murdered them but decided to look at the security cameras. "Uh, hold on sir, let me check the security footage from our security cameras."

He dashed from the basement, and into another "Employee's Only" Room, he walked in and opened up the security footage from last night, and saw that the animatronics, were just sitting there. "Whew, looks like they never did move." He thought to himself, smiling, then he saw something move slightly out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at the security footage.

When he turned to look, however, his face turned white as snow, he saw the animatronics slowly walking off the stage, and onto the floor. "Uh sir, are you there?" The operator asked, "Uh, yes I am... and I saw who killed them" He said, "Who did it?" The employee paused, and took a deep breath, and exhaled, and said, "I think the dispatch should see for themselves when they arrive." He said, "I can't explain it." "Okay, goodbye." The operator hung up.

The employee walked over to the janitors closet, where James and Richard were, and slowly untied them. "Who are you two?" The employee asked, "I'm James." Said the teen with brown hair. "I'm Richard." Said the teen with, blonde hair. The employee nodded, "Alright so, how on earth, were you guys tied up?" He asked. James looked at him and replied, "Well, the animatronics did, after they knocked us out with a pipe, and the next thing we know, we're still alive."

The employee looked at them surprised, and what he heard, and said, "You guys got whacked on the head with a pipe twice?" James and Richard just nodded, "Alright, I'll call the hospital and have them take a look at you two, but first, I need you guys to tell me, what you're parents phone numbers are, and I'll call the hospital up for you guys right away.

* * *

As this was all going down, at the Chuck E. Cheese's, meanwhile, Richard's parents and James's parents were all meeting with each other at James's house. "I just, don't understand, where on earth are they?" Diane asked as she paced back and forth. "Maybe they went to Mars." Richard's father, Mark replied jokingly to Diane. Diane practically, whipped her head, around to meet Mark's. "You think this is funny huh?" She asked anger and worry in her voice.

Mark's head, shook back and forth, "No, I don't think it's funny Diane." He stated, "Just trying, to lighten things up around here, I mean jeez." Matt looked at his wife, and said calmingly, "Look, let's just call put up the missing posters, as we did for Mike, and let's see what that will do for us." Richard's mother, Tina turned to look at him, and stated, "Well, it is a good idea, but then again, have you guys gotten any reports, about your son?" Matt looked down and shook his head, "No, we, haven't gotten anything."

"Well, there you go." She said, "Chances, are Richard and James, went off somewhere, never to be found again. What the hell, is putting up posters gonna do?" She asked while looking at the room. Diana looked up, sighed, and spoke, "Nothing." Tina nodded, "Right, they won't do nothing." Mark lifted, his head up and was about to say something when suddenly the house phone rang.

Diane walked over to the phone, and picked it up, on the screen, it read, "Unknown Number." "Great, more goddamn telemarketers." She said, in her mind, as she was about to put the phone, back when suddenly more positive thoughts came to her head, "Maybe this call, will give us info about our sons." She said, in her mind once more, as hit the answer button, and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, into the phone. "Uh, hello is this Diane Conan." The voice replied, which turned out to belong to a male. "Uh, yes this is Diane Conan." She replied, to the man, "Well, I'm calling to tell you about your son James, and his friend, Richard as well. Her eyes, lit up as she heard him say, James and Richard. "You know where James is?" She said into the phone, as the other adults in the room, slowly walked over to her, to try and listen to what the man was saying.

"Yes, he is here at the Chuck E. Cheese's, him and his friend, are badly injured, and an ambulance is on coming here, to take them to the hospital." He replied, as Diane Conan, began to hear them, "What happened to James?" She said, almost sobbing into the phone, "I cannot tell you now, look come to the hospital, nearby, and I'll be there to tell you a brief description of what happened." He said, "Why can't you tell me now?" She asked, "Tambulancence has already, arrived, look just go to the hospital, and I'll meet you there in twenty minutes, I have some business to attend too." He stated, before hanging up.

As soon as he did, Diane put the phone back and rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys, "Why are you grabbing, your car keys honey? Matt asked, as her wife, walked over to the door, "The hospital, and you are all coming with me." She replied, "Give us one good reason why." Mark replied, "James and Richard are there, and that's where we are going to go, so we can see them."

* * *

As the parents, began to get in the car and go to the Hospital, to see James and Richard, meanwhile the two, were currently sitting in their hospital beds, talking to each other whilst they waited for their doctor, to tell them if they were okay or not. "You know Richard, I wondered what happened to David?" He asked. "He's probably still complaining, and still hates you," Richard replied, as their doctor came in. "Good news, boys." He said, "You have received no permanent damage to your skulls whatsoever." Then he frowned, "The bad news is, those injuries will be there for a while." James and Richard, both sighed a breath of relief, they didn't care that the injuries would be there but we're glad they had received no permanent damage to their skulls when they got bashed on the head.

"Anyways, is there anything else, you guys need?" The doctor asked, looking at the two. "Well, we are a little hungry." Richard said as the doctor nodded, "Okay, we'll make some food for you two." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

As soon, as he left James and Richard both looked at each other. "I don't think I'll ever forget this day." James stated as he looked down at the bed, "Nor will I forget what those, demons did to our brothers." Richard simply nodded, looked toward the window and said, "I don't think we'll forget about it bud, but hey, we gotta try right?" James looked down and fiddled with the sheets, "I don't know Richard." He replied, "This day, will forever remain in my heart, as the day, where we found the true secret, behind Chuck E. Cheese's."

Just as Richard, was about to reply, the doctor came in and brought some normal hospital food. "Here you go, boys." The doctor said as he put each tray on their lap, before walking out of the room, as James and Richard began to eat their food. "Mmm, this is pretty good," James said, to Richard after taking the first bite. "I have to agree with you James, this stuff, tastes pretty damn good," Richard replied, looking at him.

"OH MY GOODNESS, MY POOR BABY!" They both heard, a women shout, James and Richard turned, to see not only James's mother run towards, him, but James's father, as well Richard's mother and father. James and his parents, tightly embraced, James, as Richards parents did the same except with Richard. "Oh my god, we were so worried about you," Tina stated, as she cried tears of joy.

"Yeah, we were so worried about you two," Mark said as he tightened his grip on Richard. "Daww, I missed you guys too," Richard said, returning the hug. "Oh my goodness, James we were so worried about you and Richard, after hearing about what you two went through." Said, Diane, as she cried harder, then the day Mike went missing. "Yeah, we thought, we would lose... you as well." Replied, Matt, unable to think about the thought, that his and wife's son, would be gone.

"Well, I'm still alive aren't I?" James, asked smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Diane and Matt let go of their son and gently wiped their eyes. "Yeah, you still are." Replied Diane, smiling. "Alright mom, and dad, you can let go of me now," Richard said. "Aww, are we not allowed, to hug our own son?" Mark asked his son, not budging. "Well, I guess you are allowed, to hug me I guess," Richard said, as his parent's let go of him.

They all looked at each other in silence, when Diane spoke up, "Boy's... why did you guys sneak out?" She asked, looking at them. James and Richard looked at each other, and James nodded, they both slowly, turned back to Diane, and James spoke, "We did this because, we were getting suspicious at what the hell, was going on that Chuck E. Cheese's." James paused, and turned to Richard, who nodded and continued for James, "We, wanted to know why kids, we're going missing there. So we snuck out and hid in the SkyTubes until the placed, closed."

Richard paused, and James continued, "When it did, the nightmares began, as we were being chased, by the animatronics for finding out what happened. We found out they were murdering kids, including me and Richard's brothers." James paused, tearing up not being able to say anymore, James turned to Richard, "I can't finish this, Richard, finish for me."

Richard simply nodded, "We, were being chased around, by them, for what seemed like hours, until they finally caught us. They knocked us out, with a pipe, and dragged us downstairs." Richard paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Where we woke up, and they put me on this conveyor belt, which was leading me closer, to the machine, where I would be ground up into meat, for the pizza, they served there."

Their parents were horrified, "Oh my god, that sounds awful, Richard." Said Diane, "Please continue." Richard nodded, and continued, "Well, there I thought it would be my end, when suddenly the conveyor belt, malfunctioned, and I ended up not being ground up into meat. But, however, it wasn't over, they soon knocked us out again, and we awoke in the afternoon." Richard stopped and looked down at his hospital bed sheets.

"What else happened?" asked Diane. "Well, that's it, we escaped, and here we are." Richard replied, whilst putting a hand on James's shoulder, "Hey, buddy are you okay?" He asked. James shook his head, he was no longer crying, but was still in despair, "No, I want my brother back, I miss him, he didn't deserve to die, in fact, he shouldn't have died." James stated as he looked down.

James looked up, too see his parents smiling, "James, we have a surprise for you, wait right here, whilst we go get it." James nodded, as he laid, back down. James turned to look at Richard, "Cheer up man, you're parents are probably gonna give you something nice." He said as James sighed, "It's hard to be positive since, I'm still you know, getting over my own brother's death."

Richard simply nodded, when suddenly, Richard had a shocked, expression on his face. "James, you should, uh turn around, and see what you're parents gave you." James turned to see a little boy standing there, he looked like he was about eight years old, he had a blue tee shirt, and green pants on, he had, white skin, brown hair, green eyes, and red shoes. "James, meet your new little brother, Aaron Conan." His mother said, happily.

* * *

Epilogue

The Chuck E. Cheese's was eventually shut down, and eventually, every restaurant that had animatronics were shut down, all around the earth, and replaced, with the new dance floor, that CEC Entertainment, was eventually going to release, and as for the animatronics? Well, they were sent to a junkyard and scrapped. "We, deeply apologize to the citizens of the town." Said the CEO of CEC Entertainment, when he visited, Livingston. "We have now, made something wonderful, better than animatronics, it will be our new dance floor."

As for the Snore's, the Conan's and Camels? Well, they all recovered, it took them a while, but eventually, they all got over it, and as for their children? James, and David, eventually became friends again, after David apologized, to James, for what he had done. Richard eventually got a new brother, as well, like James, his name was Mark. Whilst, this was over, James and Richard would have nightmares for month's on end, and their family and friends couldn't blame them. They had gone through hell, at that place, and they needed to get over it, soon, but eventually, things got back to normal, and things were eventually returning back to the way they should be.

* * *

It was a cool, August evening, and James was sitting on the couch watching TV, he was babysitting Aaron, whilst his parents were out. "Can't believe school is starting in two weeks." James thought to himself, as he grimaced at the thought of going back to school. That's when he heard footsteps, coming down the stairs, "James?" Aaron asked as James turned to him, "Yeah, buddy?" James asked, smiling, "Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese's?" He asked. "Sure, I ain't got nothing else to do," James said, as he went into the kitchen, and grabbed his car keys, as he walked over to the door, and put his shoes on.

"Alright, buddy, let's go," James said, as he opened the door, and walked into his car, Aaron following, and sitting in the back. "Oh boy, am I gonna have fun." Aaron said, "Yeah, I'm sure you will buddy." James replied as he opened started the car, and they began to drive off.

* * *

Eventually, in no time, they had arrived, and as soon as they did, Aaron rushed to get into the place. "Hey, slow down buddy, wait for me," James said, as he himself, got out of the car, and they slowly walked up to the entrance and walked, and were greeted by, music playing, kids shouting, and the delicious smell of their now human free, pizza. "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's." The employee, said, as she stamped both of their hands, and undid the red rope, and the two walked in.

"So, what do you wanna do bud?" James asked as he looked around. "Oh, can I do that?" Aaron said pointing to the screen above, the dance floor which read, "Time until next Live: 3:00." James nodded, "Okay then let's walk around, to pass the time." Aaron nodded, as they walked around, pointing things out every now and then such, as Chuck E. Cheese's now serving alcohol for adults, more games, and other cool things, such as, other pizza toppings, and how the music videos, are now only shown on the TV's, and there's only one floor.

Soon, before they knew it, there were only forty-five seconds, left, and the costumed versions of, Chuck E. and his friends were making their way over to the dance floor. Aaron ran over to the dance floor, and James slowly walked over to the dance floor, and stood on the side, watching. "Ahh, I remember when Mike used to that," James said to himself in his head, as the live began. "I remember all those times when Mike used to get so excited, to dance with them, and then to grab the tickets at the end, and be so happy, to dance with them, and be happy meeting them two, ah the good old days."

James continued to doze off, as the live went on, "Ahh, the day's when he danced, and the days when was still alive, ah, I wish you were still here Mikey, I still wish you were here, dancing with Aaron, I wish I hadn't let you out of my site, and none, of this, would have happened, but then again, it was because of all of this, good things happened." James smiled at the thought.

James suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts, when as he felt Aaron shake him, "Hey, James look at the tickets I got." He said, waving the tickets around. "Oh cool, Aaron." James replied, "Uh, James can I take a picture with Chuck E. and his friends?" He asked, "Sure buddy If you really want to." James replied. "But, can you take one with me?"

At first, James's first thought was to make some silly excuse but realized, he hadn't gotten a photo with brother, well with Chuck E. and his friends that is, and saw this as a good opportunity. "Sure, buddy." He replied, smiling at his brother, as he walked up to an employee, "Hey, my brother's want me to be in a picture with him and Chuck E. and his friends, so can you take the picture for me?" He asked.

The employee nodded, "Sure, I'll take a picture of you and your brother." She replied, as James gave her his phone, and walked over to his brother, who was standing in between Munch, and Jasper. James stood between Aaron, and Jasper, and James put one arm around Aaron, and one around Jasper. "Say cheese." The employee said, holding up the phone.

Aaron slowly smiled, and then James smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Short Note: It's over, it's done, the story has come to an end. I don't know, why this took me four month's to do, but I'm happy the story, is finally over, and now I can move on to another story, I may do another CEC story, but never again a horror story. But, I hoped you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing, anyways, so long everyone, and have a great day.**


End file.
